Ilyx
by schild-mason
Summary: Gabrielle et Xena ont des sentiments...mais la fierté ou la timidité peuvent être un certain handicap! je suis nulle en matière de résumé, donc lisez!


Le ciel se fendit, comme chaque matin, pour que puisse naître l'aube.  
Il pâlit, à en devenir presque blanc, avant de se teinter des chatoyantes nuances roses orangées qui auréolaient le jour nouveau.  
Timidement d'abord, puis allant crescendo, les premiers rayons du soleil filtrèrent au travers des feuilles des arbres les plus hauts.  
Bientôt, la clairière sembla s'illuminée, comme protégée par les Dieux eux même.

Gabrielle essuya une larme d'émotion qui roulait sur sa joue, en entendant le pas de son amie quelques mètres derrière elle.  
La jeune femme se retourna, pour contempler la beauté de la guerrière éclairée elle aussi par les lueurs magiques de l'aube nouvelle. Le soleil se reflétait sur les différentes pièces constituant son armure, et on aurait pu la croire tout droit sortie d'un rêve.  
Xena, apparemment réveillée depuis plus longtemps que son amie, revenait de sa promenade matinale, menant Argo par la bride.

- Bonjour ! Lança la guerrière, avant de remarquer la trace qu'avait laissé la petite larme dans les yeux de Gabrielle.  
Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as pleuré ?

La jeune blonde fit « non » de la tête, avant de répondre, encore subjuguée par le charme inconditionnel de la guerrière en ce début de matinée.

- Non, ça va. C'est juste…tu ne trouves pas ça merveilleux, toi, l'aube qui apparaît ?

La combattante la regarda comme si on venait de lui annoncer que Joxer était devenu général dans l'armée d'Ares.

- Euh…non. C'est tous les matins comme ça, fit elle en haussant des épaules, avec un calme et une assurance désarmante.  
Bon, tu viens ? On s'en va, reprit elle ensuite.

Gabrielle hocha la tête en silence. Elle regroupa ses quelques affaires, et, après s'être tournée une dernière fois vers le ciel de juin qui virait lentement au bleu azur, elle suivit la guerrière, restant sagement quelques pas derrière elle.  
La jeune barde faisait preuve d'une admiration sans borne pour son aînée, admiration que celle-ci n'approuvait d'ailleurs pas.  
A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas grand-chose que Gabrielle n'admirait pas.  
Elle adorait la vie, et s'émerveillait de la moindre petite chose, même ma plus petite et insignifiante, à l'opposé de Xena, qui avait déjà tout vu, et que rien ne semblait impressionner.

Dans ses conditions, comment imaginer, comment envisager ne serait ce une seule seconde l'hypothèse que Xena puisse partager ses sentiments ?  
Avec tous les hommes qu'elle avait connus dans le passé, elle ne s'intéressait sûrement pas à elle…  
Dès la première seconde où elle avait aperçu la guerrière, Gabrielle avait compris qu'elle serait la seule. Malheureusement, tout laissait à penser que l'élue de son cœur ne ressentait rien pour elle, sinon de l'amitié.  
Inconsciemment, la barde songeait à tous ces parchemins, au fond de son sac, recouverts de poèmes, déclarations de sa flamme à la guerrière.  
Pas une fois elle n'avait osé les déclamer…  
Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas que la guerrière s'était arrêtée, et retournée, et la percuta.

- Aïe ! s'exclama t'elle en se cognant contre le métal froid du plastron.

- Gabrielle ! Ça va ? S'enquit son aînée.

- Euh…oui...enfin…je crois, répondit Gaby, rougissant quelque peu.

Elle avait en effet toute la peine du monde à garder le sang froid et un ton neutre, alors qu'elle avait juste sous les yeux les formes plus qu'alléchantes de son amie.

- Bien, on va s'arrêter là pour la nuit, poursuivit celle-ci, emportée comme toujours par son sens pratique. Aide moi à installer le campement.

« La nuit ? » perdue, la barde regarda tout autours d'elle pour être sure qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

- Mais…il fait encore jour, fit elle observer.

- Très judicieux ! Lança la guerrière, sarcastique. Au cas où tu serai actuellement dans un autre monde, nous sommes en plein milieu de l'après midi, et il me faut du temps pour effectuer un repérage correct du coin. Ensuite, il faut ramasser du bois, et allumer un feu, si on veut espérer préparer le repas avant que la nuit ne tombe.  
Enfin, Gabrielle ! S'emporta t'elle. Tu sais tout ça ! A quoi penses tu donc aujourd'hui ?

La jeune femme blonde ne répondit rien.

« A toi, Xena. Comme tous les jours. Je t'aime, tu ne le vois donc pas ? » Songea t'elle en silence, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Les préparatifs se firent dans un silence pesant, tout comme le repas qui s'ensuivit.  
Xena avait le visage dur, fermé, et Gabrielle n'aurait pour rien au monde risqué de la contrarier davantage.  
La nuit avait étendu son voile léger sur le monde, et la brise nocturne faisait danser les feuilles des arbres avoisinant, tiède comme une caresse.  
Comme toujours, la beauté du moment n'échappa pas à la petite barde.  
Elle adorait les nuits, et plus particulièrement les nuits d'été, qu'elle comparait à l'élue de son cœur. La nuit, en été, était d'un noir semblable à la chevelure de la princesse ; les étoiles scintillaient pareillement à ses yeux bleus, l'air était chaud comme son souffle, doux comme sa voix… Gabrielle sentit qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette atmosphère tendue entre elles.  
Une étrange chaleur s'était emparée d'elle, oppressante depuis le milieu de l'après midi, la rendant encore plus nerveuse que d'habitude.

-Xena…commença t'elle

La guerrière lui jeta un regard, et la jeune femme baissa les yeux.

- Excuse moi, murmura t'elle.

La guerrière eut un léger sourire, et ses traits se détendirent.

- Ce n'est rien, Gabrielle, c'est moi. J'aurai dû m'apercevoir que quelque chose te préoccupait.  
Tu veux bien me dire ce que c'est, maintenant ? demanda la brune de sa voix extraordinairement suave.

Gaby se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Comment était il possible de résister à pareille voix ?  
Le sang se mit à battre plus fort à ses tempes.  
Pourquoi donc Xena jouait elle des armes ? Son corps était pourtant suffisamment dangereux en soi !  
Elle sentit que ses mains devenaient moites, et le rouge gagnait ses joues.  
La tête lui tournait soudain, tandis que la chaleur qui ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis quelques heures l'envahissait complètement.

Sa vue se troublait, mais elle vit cependant son amie s'approcher.

- Xena…murmura t'elle.

L'ainsi nommée plaça sur son front une main, qui lui sembla être glacée.

- Mais, Gabrielle, tu es brûlante !

- Je…commençai la barde, avant de se sentir défaillir.

« Je t'aime » pensa t'elle à nouveau. Autours d'elle, le noir se fit, et les sons diminuèrent, jusqu'à laisser la place à un silence, qui avait pourtant l'air d'un bourdonnement intense qui sifflait à ses oreilles.  
Elle n'entendit pas les cris de Xena, ni ne vit l'angoisse percer dans les diamants bleus qu'elle aimait tant.  
Happée dans un gouffre noir dont elle ne voyait pas la fin, tout n'était plus pour elle que chaleur, qui l'enveloppa entièrement.

* *

*

Une odeur de cendres régnait sur le campement. Xena achevait d'éteindre le feu de la veille.  
On pouvait voir à ses yeux rougis qu'elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et que son flot de larmes ne s'était tari que parce qu'elle avait vidé ses yeux.  
Après avoir confié à Argo le soin de veiller sur sa protégée, elle se rendit à la rivière pour remplir ses outres d'eau fraîche.  
Elle se hâta, désireuse de retourner au plus vite auprès de Gabrielle.  
Lorsqu'elle revint au campement, elle n'avait cependant pas bougé d'un cil, les yeux toujours clos, figée dans une expression digne des plus belle statues de marbre.

« Même ainsi, malade, et affaiblie, elle garde la pureté et la beauté d'un ange » ne put s'empêcher de penser la guerrière.

Elle se plaça près de sa tête, et changea le linge qu'elle avait posé sur son front.  
Au dessus des deux jeunes femmes, le ciel se préparait à accueillir l'aube naissante.

- Regarde, Gabrielle, c'est l'aube. La naissance d'un jour nouveau. N'est ce pas merveilleux d'assister ainsi à la mise au monde d'un jour neuf ? Murmura Xena.

Mais devant l'absence de réaction de la jeune blonde, la guerrière sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge.  
Une larme roula le long de ses joues hâlées, suivie de près par ses sœurs. Ensemble elles parcoururent le chemin menant jusqu'à la commissure des lèvres rosées, et vinrent s'engouffrer dans le mince interstice, ardentes et amères.

- Je t'en prie Gabrielle, ne m'abandonne pas.

Deux ruisseaux avaient tracés leur chemin, et l'une des gouttelettes était tombée sur les lèvres de la jeune femme blonde.

- Je t'interdis de me laisser ! Cria la guerrière en pleurs. Tu m'entends ? Il y a trop de choses que je ne t'ai pas encore dites !

Elle s'empara de la petite main blanche de Gabrielle.

- Je t'aime, Gabrielle ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne !  
Je…

Ne sachant plus que dire, elle s'approcha lentement du visage de la belle blonde. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle se l'interdisait…elle se pencha, et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Gabrielle, comme pour les laver de la souillure des larmes qui y étaient tombé par mégarde.  
A ce contact, son cœur eut un raté. Les lèvres de Gabrielle, brûlantes, avaient un goût délicieusement sucré, doucereux, tout simplement délectable.  
Alors qu'elle savourait cet instant tant attendu, un gémissement se fit entendre.  
Interloquée, la guerrière rompit l'étreinte de ses lèvres, et guetta non sans un certain contentement le lent réveil de la jeune femme.

La petite blonde mit plusieurs minutes à quitter les limbes qui la retenaient prisonnière.  
A plusieurs reprises, la guerrière la regarda avec émotion se battre contre la fièvre, les paupières battant doucement, avant de s'ouvrir finalement sur les yeux enchanteurs couleur de l'océan.  
Enfin, elle s'éveilla, et adressa à Xena ses premiers mots, d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'une feuille tombant sur le sol gelé.

- Hey…fit elle, ses lèvres s'étirant péniblement en un sourire qui fit fondre la belle vêtue de cuir.

- Hey, lui répondit Xena, d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion. Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants.

Elle s'avança, et déposa sur le front de sa protégée un baiser aussi léger que les battements d'ailes d'un papillon.  
Puis, incapable de cacher son trouble, elle tourna le dos, pour que Gabrielle ne puisse pas lire dans son regard.  
Comme c'était dur de ne rien laisser paraître !  
Mais elle se l'était promise à elle-même. Ne voulant pas entacher la pureté d'un être comme ce merveilleux ange blond, elle devait rester dans l'ombre, et attendre de la voir trouver celui qu'il lui fallait. Elle serra les poings, et parvint tant bien que mal à se recomposer son habituel air impassible.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, se contenta t'elle de dire.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, il ne restait plus aucune trace de quelconques sentiments. Elle était à nouveau Xena, l'invincible guerrière.  
Gabrielle la regarda se lever, la suivant de ses yeux, empreints d'une lueur de convoitise.  
Xena avait beau le cacher comme elle pouvait, la barde avait bien vu les lits des deux petits ruisseaux sur ses joues halées.  
A la simple pensée de voir Xena inquiète à son sujet, il lui sembla que son cœur allait exploser.  
Parce que cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'elle savait depuis longtemps. La guerrière avait bel et bien un cœur, même si de par le monde, quantité de veuves et d'orphelins affirmaient le contraire.  
La jeune barde se redressa, se retrouvant en position assise.

« Si seulement tu pouvais me voir comme je te vois, Xena » songea t'elle.

Au plus profond de sa transe de la veille, il lui avait semblé entendre la guerrière lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Mais maintenant, cela lui paraissait totalement impossible.

« C'était sûrement un rêve »

Inconsciemment, elle passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres. Une fragrance inconnue y était encore, comme gravée dans sa chair.

« Arrête de fantasmer ma vieille, ça ne te réussit pas » se morigéna t'elle intérieurement.

A ce moment, Xena revint avec Argo. La barde voulut se lever, mais la guerrière l'en empêcha.

- Ne bouge pas, tu vas te fatiguer. Ecoute…le coin n'est pas des plus propices à une guérison…alors nous allons partir. Il y a un sentier qui mène vers l'Ouest. Je connais un petit village…ce sera parfait.

« Marcher ? » songea Gabrielle « Mais je ne tiendrais pas sur mes jambes plus de deux minutes ! »

Comme si elle avait lu en elle, la grande brune eut un sourire gêné.

- Désolée, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça…mais il va falloir que tu montes Argo. Tu n'es pas en état de marcher seule.

Maîtrisant comme elle le pouvait son angoisse, la belle blonde acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
Oui, elle n'avait pas trop le choix, et Argo valait mieux que de ralentir Xena…à ce moment là, ses yeux glissèrent vers la splendide jument pallomino qui faisait la fierté de la guerrière, et elle déglutit. Il lui semblait se trouver devant une montagne de muscles, qui allait lui falloir escarper, alors qu'ils risquaient de la broyer au moindre faux mouvement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Xena d'un ton taquin. Elle a promis de bien se tenir…et je vais t'aider à te mettre en selle.

Sans laisser à la petite barde le temps de formuler une réponse quelle qu'elle soit, la guerrière se glissa à ses côtés, et la souleva dans ses bras musclés, comme si la jeune femme ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume d'aigle.

Xena ! Cria la blonde, surprise.

- Oui ? répondit celle-ci d'un air innocent

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais !

La guerrière ne répondit pas. La proximité subite avec Gabrielle semait le trouble dans son esprit…trouble qu'elle retrouvait d'ailleurs dans les yeux de la petite barde.  
Son regard était maintenant focalisé sur la fossette de la jeune blonde.  
Complètement hypnotisée, elle ne se rendit compte de la situation que lorsque Gabrielle ferma les yeux.  
Revenant subitement à elle-même, la guerrière se retourna, et alla mettre Gabrielle sur le dos d'Argo, qui semblait être particulièrement intéressée.  
A croire qu'elle était humaine, la jument lança à Xena qui, si elle avait pu parler, aurait signifié quelque chose comme « Mais qu'est ce que tu attends ? ».  
La guerrière lui lança un regard lourd, suivit d'un « mêle toi de ce qui regarde » marmonné.  
Une fois qu'elle eut vérifié que son amie était bien installée, la jeune femme s'empara de la bride d'Argo, et se mit en route.

Tout au long du chemin, la grande guerrière dût se mordre la lèvre inférieure, jusqu'au sang, pour éviter de repenser à la scène.  
De son côté, Gabrielle restait incroyablement silencieuse.

« Non, elle ne t'aime pas » tentait elle de se persuader. « Tu n'es pour elle qu'une amie, et c'est tout » Mais plus elle réfléchissait aux motifs susceptibles de la séparer de son aîné, plus la jeune barde entendait les pulsations de son cœur, qui, à chaque battement, répétait inlassablement et de plus en plus fort : « Xena ; Xena ; Xena… ».  
Une larme apparut alors au coin de ses yeux, sans qu'elle cherche à la retenir.

Elles atteignirent le village en début d'après midi.  
Les grands murs de pierres incurvées semblaient s'incliner devant elles, et Gabrielle ne put s'empêcher de noter que, quel que soit l'endroit où elle se rendait, Xena apparaissait toujours comme si elle descendait juste des Plans Supérieurs.  
La guerrière les mena à travers les rues, sans le moindre heurt, comme si elle en connaissait chaque pierre, chaque grain de poussière.  
Elle arrêta enfin sa jument devant une petite échoppe, d'apparence toute simple, et sans enseigne aucune.

- Attends moi là, fit elle simplement à l'intention de la petite barde.

Mais comme toujours, il était impossible de se faire obéir de Gabrielle.  
Et comme la jeune fille tentait de descendre par ses propres moyens, la guerrière se retourna et la cueillit dans ses bras pour la poser avec précaution sur le sol de terre battue, en poussant un soupir qui en disait long.  
Elles entrèrent donc ensemble dans la boutique. L'intérieur était très sombre, et aurait bien mérité d'être repeint.  
Le silence ambiant était brisé par un « plic ; plic ; plic » qui eut le don d'exaspérer Gabrielle.  
Elle leva les yeux au plafond, d'où s'échappaient les gouttes qui retombaient sur le sol en produisant l'horrible bruit. En dessous s'étalait une flaque de taille moyenne, de celles que l'on s'attend à trouver par les chemins un jour de pluie, mais certainement pas dans une échoppe !  
Les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères où reposaient divers bocaux, flacons et sachets.  
L'atmosphère était glaciale, et Gabrielle eut un frisson, bien qu'elle ne parvienne pas à déterminer si cela était dût à la température ou bien à l'odeur forte d'alcool et de plantes qui assaillaient ses narines.  
Elle avait toutes les peines du monde à respirer convenablement.  
Xena en revanche, affichait son habituel calme Olympien.  
Elle fit tomber violemment une bourse garnie sur le comptoir en chêne, et apparut aussitôt comme par magie une vieille femme d'apparence aussi attirante que son échoppe.

En voyant Xena, elle multiplia les courbettes, et on eut dit qu'elle provoquait par ce fait un courant d'air digne d'une matinée d'automne.

- Que puis je faire pour toi, grande guerrière ?

Gabrielle remarqua alors le sourire satisfait sur le visage de son aînée, et nota qu'elle appréciait toujours autant sa popularité.

- Mon amie est fiévreuse, depuis hier, répondit la belle vêtue de cuir. J'ai besoin de ton avis sur la question.

La vieille femme s'avança, et ausculta sommairement Gabrielle.

- J'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut ! Proclama t'elle.

« Comme par hasard » pensa Gabrielle.

- Une décoction dont j'ai le secret, poursuivit la femme, mais qui nécessite malheureusement une bonne heure de préparation…

- Nous attendrons, fit la guerrière. Une heure, pas plus, précisa t'elle.

La marchande se fendit alors d'un sourire découvrant une rangée de dents aussi jaunes que le pus d'un abcès arrivé à maturation, et sentant pareillement.

- Bien, bien. Puis je vous proposer d'aller vous détendre ? Allez dans l'arrière boutique, et prenez un bain. L'eau chaude, et quelques exercices hâteront ton rétablissement, glissa t'elle à l'intention de la jeune barde qui regarda Xena.

- Nous acceptons, répondit celle-ci. Enfin…elle, pas moi.

- Comme il te plaira. Je vais aller chercher Synos.

- Pour quoi faire ? La coupa Xena.

La vieille haussa les épaules.

- Les massages.

Xena déglutit. Bien qu'elle connaisse les risques d'une trop grande proximité avec la jeune barde, elle n'aimait pas la savoir loin d'elle.  
L'imaginer nue, avec pour compagnon un rustre de la pire espèce, eut raison de ses dernières hésitations.

- Tout compte fait, je préfère m'en charger moi-même, lança t'elle d'un ton crispé.

- Tu sauras le faire ? S'étonna la marchande.

- J'ai beaucoup de talents, répondit Xena en détachant chaque mot, d'une manière qui fit regretter à la vieille femme d'avoir posé la question.

- Comme il te plaira, répondit celle-ci, en se lançant dans une nouvelle série de courbettes.

Elle les guida ensuite dans l'arrière boutique.  
Bâtie autours d'une source d'eau chaude, la baignoire aménagée laissait échapper de majestueuses volutes d'une fumée claire.

- J'ai ajouté des huiles, fit la marchande en se penchant vers Xena.  
Pour la circulation…

Puis elle les laissa, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Une fois qu'elles furent seules, un grand silence régna dans la pièce.  
Soucieuse de ne rien laisser paraître de sa gêne, Xena prit les devants.

- Bon, et bien on dirait que c'est l'heure du bain.

Elle défit sa ceinture d'armes, et la posa sur le sol à côté du bassin, puis elle entreprit de détacher sa cuirasse, ce qui menaçait de prendre un peu plus longtemps…surtout si on prenait en compte le fait qu'elle faisait tout pour en gagner, du temps !  
Profitant de ce qu'elles se tournent le dos, Gabrielle se dévêtit à son tour, avant de se glisser prudemment dans l'eau.  
Xena ne put réprimer un frisson lorsqu'elle perçut le bruit causé par la chute des vêtements de la barde sur le sol.

« Peut être aura-t-elle gardé un vêtement » songea t'elle, comme implorant pour elle-même que ce fut le cas, en achevant de se déshabiller. « Un seul petit… »  
La phrase resta en suspens dans son esprit alors qu'elle se retournait.

Non, la barde n'avait omit d'enlever aucun de ses vêtements. Tous reposaient sur le rebord du bassin, à quelques pas de leur propriétaire, complètement nue, qui se laissait aller à bouger ses membres dans l'eau chaude, exposant ainsi parfois à la lumière des chandelles ses magnifiques formes féminines. Soudain, elle ouvrit ses grands yeux couleurs de l'océan, et posa sur le corps de déesse de la guerrière un regard à la fois d'admiration et d'envie.  
Pour le coup, les résolutions de la guerrière en prirent un coup, car il était clair que Gabrielle la voulait autant qu'elle-même la désirait.  
Elle pâlit légèrement, et entra à son tour dans l'eau.  
Assise dans le bassin, elle ferma les yeux. L'eau était très chaude, à la limite du brûlant, et les huiles parfumées embaumaient l'atmosphère. A ce moment là, Xena se souvint du commentaire de la marchande à propos des huiles « pour la circulation ».

« Comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! »Se dit la guerrière en son for intérieur.  
Elle fut soudain tirée du fil de ses pensées par une main posée sur son épaule.  
Elle tressaillit, avant d'ouvrir ses yeux bleu glacier.

- Xena, murmura Gabrielle, ça va ?

- Oui, oui évidemment que ça va !

Mais en réalité, ça n'allait pas du tout ! Non seulement elle allait se consumer comme un bâton d'encens sous l'effet de désir, mais en plus elle venait de se laisser surprendre par Gabrielle !  
Et si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre ? Un serpent glacé courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Tu es sûre ? reprit la barde. Tu n m'as pratiquement pas adressé la parole depuis cet après midi, et …

Elle caressa timidement du bout de son index la coupure que Xena arborait à la lèvre inférieure.

- … je ne me souviens pas que tu aies ça, ce matin.

Au contact de la peau chaude et mouillée sur sa blessure, Xena frémit. Décidément, les Dieux devaient lui en vouloir pour lui imposer pareille torture ! Elle se sentait en cet instant ni plus ni moins comme un moine au milieu d'un bordel, qui, malgré toutes ses convictions, ne peut résister au doute entre sa condition d'humain et la vie qu'il a choisit de mener.

- Gabrielle…commença t'elle

- Non, Xena, écoute… si c'est moi qui te cause tant de soucis, tu dois me le dire. Je…je comprendrais, que tu veuilles continuer seule…

Mais comme elle disait ces mots, de petites gouttes brillantes firent leur apparition dans ses yeux, et sa voix se brisa.  
Emue, la guerrière les essuya d'une caresse du pouce.

- Tu sais, je voulais te dire, tu n'es pas obligée de faire semblant de m'apprécier…

La guerrière sentit son cœur se briser. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle allait chercher là ? bien sur que non, elle ne faisait pas semblant !

- Tu pourrais me ramener au village, et…

Cette fois s'en fut trop. La guerrière sentit que venaient de céder les dernières barrières.  
Comme la barde semblait prête à se lancer dans un nouveau discours, que la guerrière ne pourrait pas supporter, elle la fit taire, en posant ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde.  
Le baiser fut tout d'abord contenu, hésitant. Xena ne voulait pas brusquer la jeune fille, mais lorsqu'elle sentit que celle-ci s'abandonnait dans ses bras, elle laissa exploser son désir, et resserra son étreinte, la plaquant tout contre elle, savourant le contact de la peau si douce sous son corps musclé.  
Sa raison, dans une ultime tentative, lui intima d'arrêter. Elle n'en fit rien.  
Le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ignore.

Gabrielle, elle, n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire.  
Sous la masse de muscle et la force de la guerrière, elle découvrait une douceur et un amour nouveau, qui la lui firent aimer davantage encore.  
Pleine d'une passion inconnue, elle rendit son baiser à Xena, et ouvrit pour elle l'accès que sa langue demandait.  
Le toucher de leurs langues las fit frissonner à l'unisson, es électrisa, et seul le besoin d'oxygène força Gabrielle à rompre leur étreinte.  
Haletante, elle contempla la guerrière, qui affichait désormais un large sourire où se mêlaient désir et satisfaction.  
Contrairement à la petite barde, elle ne semblait pas avoir de mal à retrouver son souffle, et parcourut le cou de sa belle de petits baisers, descendant ensuite le long de cette peau douce et parfumée qu'il lui tardait de découvrir.  
Lorsqu'elle prit le sein de la jeune fille en bouche, celle-ci souffla son prénom dans un gémissement tel que la guerrière crut en devenir folle.  
Elle retourna à la bouche de Gabrielle, laissant ses doigts jouer avec les mamelons durcis.  
Gabrielle se retint de gémir une nouvelle fois, et rejeta la tête en arrière sous l'effet du plaisir.  
Elle hésita à en demander davantage, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse produire le moindre son, quelqu'un tambourina violemment à la porte.

- Mesdemoiselles ? C'est prêt ! Lança la voix chevrotante de la marchande.

- Maudite femme ! Jura Gabrielle entre ses dents.

Dépitée, Xena rompit leur étreinte.

- On doit y aller…murmura t'elle d'une voix rauque trahissant le désir qui l'animait.

Gabrielle hocha la tête en rougissant, et se retourna pour sortir de l'eau.  
Dans un élan de pudeur, Xena détourna le regard, et sortit à son tour, quelques mètres plus loin.  
Elles se rhabillèrent en silence, et quittèrent les bains.  
Elles furent aussitôt saisies par le froid de l'échoppe, et Gabrielle dût lutter pour ne pas céder à la tentation qu'offraient les bras musclés de la guerrière.  
Tandis que son amie payait la vieille femme pour un flacon qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir avant qu'il ne disparaisse au fond du sac de Xena, Gabrielle ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer la superbe chute de reins de son amie, et elle sentit s'allumer un brasier incandescent dans le creux de son ventre.

Après s'être acquitté du montant – sans même chercher à négocier, déplora Gabrielle- Xena se dirigea vers l'auberge, la blonde sur les talons.  
Le jour commençait déjà à décroître, lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la bâtisse où régnait une ambiance conviviale et animée.  
La petite barde nota que bien que chacune ait sa particularité, toutes les tavernes et les auberges se ressemblaient.  
Et si Xena s'y sentait à l'aise, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de la jeune fille.  
Elle alla s'asseoir à une table, pendant que la guerrière allait s'enquérir auprès du tenancier d'une chambre, et probablement de boissons.  
Elle revint en effet quelques instants plus tard, deux chopes à la main, et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- De l'hydromel pour moi, de l'eau pour toi, annonça t'elle en posant les deux grands gobelets sur la table.

Elle sortit un petit sachet de sa poche, que Gabrielle reconnut comme étant celui qu'elle avait acheté un peu plus tôt, et en vida le contenu dans l'eau.  
La petite blonde se pencha légèrement en avant, et examina de plus près la mixture qu'elle allait bientôt devoir ingurgiter.  
Une poudre vert clair se dissolvait lentement dans l'eau, en une réaction qui provoquait la remonté à la surface de petites bulles, et une écume légère sur les côtés.  
Et si l'aspect était encore passable, l'odeur faisait penser à du jus de cadavre en putréfaction.

- Ecorce de saule, racine de pissenlit…que du bonheur ! ironisa la guerrière  
Allez, bois tout d'un coup, ça ira mieux après, lui assura t'elle.

Gabrielle s'empara de sa chope, et bu d'un trait.  
Le goût était légèrement amer, mais étrangement, ce n'avait rien d'aussi terrible que ce à quoi elle s'était préparée.

- Courage, lança alors une petite voix derrière elle. C'est mauvais, mais très efficace.

Gabrielle se retourna. La voix appartenait à un jeune garçon. Svelte, brun aux yeux sombres, la peau presque translucide, la jeune fille lui aurait donné quatorze ans, à en juger par sa voix et sa taille.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je bois ? lui demanda t'elle, surprise et agacée à la fois.

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules, et désigna d'un geste de tête le gobelet vide de la barde.

- Digitale pourpre, écorce de saule, racine de pissenlit, et germe d'oignons. La digitale, c'est pour le cœur, le saule pour la migraine, le pissenlit soigne les affections du foie, et l'oignon pour la circulation…et aussi pour le goût, énuméra t'il tandis que la blonde écarquillait les yeux, impressionnée.

- Hé toi ! cria alors le tenancier à l'intention du gamin. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus te voir traîner par ici !

- Quel mal fait-il ? s'enquit alors Xena en se levant.

Le tavernier se tourna vers elle.

- Cette espèce de vaurien passe son temps à énerver mes clients ! il cherche la bagarre, et une fois qu'il les a battus, ils ne veulent plus jamais revenir. D'ailleurs, tu veux peut être défier la grande dame ? lança-t-il à l'enfant, ironique.

- Non, répondit simplement celui-ci.

- Tiens donc ! rit le tenancier. Je croyais pourtant que tu n'avais peur de rien !

- Ce n'est pas une question de peur.

Le gamin se tourna alors vers Xena.

- Je suis simplement assez intelligent pour savoir que je n'ai aucune chance contre la légendaire princesse guerrière, alors inutile de lui faire perdre son temps, fit il en s'inclinant.

Xena affichait un sourire rayonnant.

- Assez. Tenancier, apporte-nous une autre chope de ton meilleur hydromel !

Elle se rassit, et invita le gamin à faire de même.

- Dis moi, fit elle lorsque la boisson arriva, est ce vrai ce que dit cet homme ? tu cherches la bagarre ?

A nouveau, le gamin haussa les épaules.

- Il faut bien que je gagne de quoi vivre, et puis…c'est amusant, confia t'il avec un regard espiègle.

Les deux femmes lui lancèrent un regard choqué, et ses joues s'empourprèrent.

- Comment ça, gagner un peu d'argent ? demanda Gabrielle, première à réagir.

Le gamin déglutit, avant de se lancer dans une explication, d'une toute petite voix.

- Bah ouais, il suffit qu'un adulte se fasse battre par un plus petit, et c'est parti. Mieux qu'un combat de gladiateurs. Les gens parient, et moi je gagne, et j'empoche quelques dinars…enfin parfois.

Gabrielle le dévisagea, horrifié par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Mais c'est dangereux !

- Non, non, voulut la rassurer le gamin. La plupart de ces gens sont des sacs à vins, et…

Alors qu'il parlait, animant par de grands gestes son discours que les mots peinaient à exprimer, il découvrit un instant son épaule, dévoilant une impressionnante collection de contusions et de bleue. Plus on descendait, plus la chair prenait une teinte violacée, montrant que certaines blessures étaient très récentes.  
Il se recouvrit prestement de sa chemise, mais le laps de temps avait été suffisant pour que les deux femmes le voient. Aussitôt, plus rouge que jamais, il se leva.  
Avant que Gabrielle n'ait pût ouvrir la bouche, il ramassa son sac, et sortit de l'échoppe en courant.  
La petite barde se leva pour lui courir après, mais Xena l'en empêcha d'un ample geste du bras.

- Non, laisse le, dit elle simplement.

Elle regarda ensuite par l'embrasure de la porte restée ouverte après le départ du gamin. La nuit avait étendue son voile brillant sur le monde, et ses sons si particuliers résonnaient parfois au-delà des bruits des conversations.  
Xena tira de son décolleté une clé, qu'elle tendit à Gabrielle.

- Tiens. C'est celle de notre chambre. Deuxième porte sur ta gauche, à l'étage.

- Mais…commença la petite blonde.

Xena leva la main, interrompant son amie avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer.

- Va te reposer. Le médicament agira plus vite. Demain, nous reprendrons la route.

Gabrielle n'insista pas. La lueur des yeux bleus glacier de la guerrière ne permettait aucune marge de manœuvre. Elle obtempéra donc, et monta se coucher.  
La guerrière prit la chope, que le gamin n'avait pas touchée, et but un long trait.  
Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se leva, et l'apporta à l'aubergiste.

- Merci, grommela celui-ci.

Il ramassa le gobelet, et découvrit alors une pièce de cinq dinars à l'intérieur.  
Surpris, il jeta alors un regard décontenancé à la guerrière.

- Il y a deux ou trois choses que j'aimerai savoir sur ce gamin, lui dit elle d'une voix grave.

* *

- J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre !

Alors qu'elle gravissait les marches de chêne massif, la petite barde ne cessait de marmonner, cherchant visiblement un moyen de faire passer sa hargne.  
Comme elle ne trouvait rien qui lui convienne, elle entra dans la chambre, et ferma la porte à clé.  
Elle ouvrit ensuite le petit fenêtron, et s'allongea sur le lit.  
Les bruits de la nuit envahirent la pièce, et son esprit, une fois qu'elle eut fermé les yeux.  
Inspirant profondément, lentement, elle commença à se remémorer cette journée riche en émotions.  
Son émergence hors des limbes, le magasin de potions, l'épisode des bains… A cette seule pensée, ses joues prirent une teinte enflammée. Que c'était il donc passé ? Elle pouvait encore sentir sur elle le parfum de Xena, qui semblait avoir imprégné chacun de ses pores.  
Elle ferma les lèvres, et il lui sembla que celles de la guerrière venaient de s'y poser, ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter considérablement son rythme cardiaque.  
L'espace d'un instant, elles avaient été comme en symbiose…jusqu'à ce que la marchande les interrompe, et pour cela, Gabrielle la maudissait.  
Car à partir de ce moment, Xena avait changé… perdue dans ses pensées, Gabrielle n'entendit pas le raclement des ongles sur la pierre.

* *

Xena banda ses muscles une dernière fois, et se hissa jusqu'au rebord de la petite fenêtre.  
Elle vit que son amie ne l'avait pas entendu monter, aussi prit elle garde de refermer doucement la fenêtre, avant de s'annoncer d'un raclement de gorge.  
La petite barde sursauta, avant de regarder dans sa direction.

A la lumière de la lune, la peau d'ordinaire hâlée de la guerrière prenait une teinte claire, dont le reflet bleu- argent se mariait à merveille avec ses yeux.  
Sortant de sa contemplation, Gabrielle lui sourit.

- Ah ! Te voilà ! Mais…comment es tu entrée ? La porte était fermée…

Xena haussa les épaules.

- Pas la fenêtre, répondit elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire, dans une vaine tentative de masquer son air soucieux.

Gabrielle devina cependant, à la mine de la guerrière, que quelque chose la préoccupait.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Xena ? Lui demanda t'elle d'une voix douce.

Son aînée lui jeta un regard un peu vague.

- Rien…rien du tout. On devrait dormir, maintenant.

Tout comme elle disait ces mots, elle s'empara d'une couverture qu'elle jeta au sol pour y faire sa couche.  
Elle s'y allongea, et laissa ses yeux se perdre momentanément au plafond.  
A quoi pouvait elle bien penser ? S'interrogeait la petite barde intérieurement.  
Elle avait pensé, et même espéré que la guerrière reparle de ce qui s'était passé cet après midi…mais elle ne semblait avoir aucunement l'intention de le faire.

« Peut être parce qu'elle n'a rien ressenti » songea Gabrielle.

On cœur se serra aussitôt à cette idée.

- Xena, appela t'elle.

- Quoi ? fit celle-ci, couchée en chien de fusil, le regard au mur, de sorte qu'on ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

- Tu ne devrais pas dormir par terre…

Sans se retourner, la belle brune lui répondit d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

- Il n'y a qu'un lit, Gabrielle, alors à moins que tu n'aies le pouvoir d'en faire apparaître un autre…

La petite blonde rougit. Ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi elle avait pensé…le lit lui semblé bien assez grand pour deux. Néanmoins, elle ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de souffler la chandelle.

- Bonne nuit, Xena.

- Hm

Lorsque Gabrielle éteignit la flamme, Xena fut parcourue d'un frisson.  
A quelques centimètres seulement du mur, elle était victime du froid qui émanait des pierres mal scellées.  
Oui, elle avait très bien compris l'invitation de son amie…mais elle ignorait si elle saurait se retenir, là, tout contre la peau chaude et parfumée…elle se surprit à imaginer Gabrielle, déjà endormie, les joues roses contrastant avec le blanc de l'oreiller, telle un ange sur un petit nuage… Elle se donna aussitôt une gifle.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? » se maudit elle intérieurement ;

« C'est du n'importe quoi ! En plus, il n'est pas blanc, l'oreiller de Gabrielle, il est jaune ! »

Elle tenta de s'endormir, en vain.  
Au dehors, le vent s'était mis à souffler plus fort, et l'image du garçon s'imposa à elle.

« Pauvre gamin » songea t'elle.

Elle avait appris peu de choses sur lui.  
Il était apparu deux années auparavant, orphelin, cherchant du travail.  
Il était seul, frigorifié, et visiblement sans le sou. L'un des ivrognes avait tenté de lui dérober quelque chose.

« -Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, avait dit l'aubergiste, mais ça l'a rendu comme fou »

Le gamin s'était jeté sur l'homme, pourtant trois fois plus grand que lui, et la bagarre avait commencé.  
Les badauds, curieux, avaient ouverts des paris sur l'issue du combat, qui semblait interminable, car malgré le nombre et la force des coups, le gamin s'était toujours relevé.  
Finalement, il était parvenu à décrocher un coup de poing magistral, qui avait atteint l'homme à la mâchoire, le faisant tomber.  
Les applaudissements avaient surgis de toute part, et on lui avait lancé quelques pièces.  
Il était alors sortit, rouge comme une écrevisse, ensanglanté, en boitant, et on avait pensé ne jamais plus le revoir.  
Pourtant, dès le lendemain, il avait entrepris de se battre à nouveau, dans d'autres auberges.

En ville, tous connaissaient cette histoire, mais c'était bien tout ce que l'on savait sur l'enfant.  
On ignorait d'où il venait, où il vivait…nul n'aurait été capable de dire son nom…  
Lorsqu'elle sombra dans le gouffre du sommeil, il hantait toujours ses pensées.

Au petit matin, la grande femme brune fut réveillée par un bruit incessant de coups de marteaux.  
Elle s'étira, telle une panthère, et jeta un coup d'oeil à la barde.  
Pelotonnée dns son épaisse couverture, la petite blonde sommeillait encore, comme si de rien n'était.  
La guerrière s'habilla rapidemment; le mieux était encore de sortir avant que son agitation ne réveille son amie...  
Elle s'approcha cependant d'elle, et s'autorisa à remettre en place une mêche rebelle de cheveux couleurs des blés.

Un mince sourire étira alors les lèvres de la blonde, et la guerrière craignit un instant de l'avoir réveillé...mais elle se contenta de se retourner, les yeux toujours clos.  
Rassurée, la grande femme se releva, et se dirigea alors vers la porte.

- Xena...murmura alors l'aede, comme dans un rêve.

Le son de sa voix électrisa le corps de la guerrière, jusque dans ses moindres fibres.  
Elle se retourna, et constata avec surprise que la petite blonde dormait toujours.  
Aparamment plongée en plein rêve, elle continuait de murmurer le prénom de la guerrière, d'une voix douce et légère qui trahissait la tendresse qu'elle avait pour elle.  
Touchée jusqu'au fond du coeur, Xena sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer considérablement, en même temps qu'une boule enserrait sa gorge.

"Non, Gabrielle...il ne faut pas." songea t'elle avec tristesse.

Bouleversée, elle sortit doucement de la pièce, et referma la porte derrière elle.  
Elle comprenait que Gabrielle était en train de s'attacher à elle, quoi qu'elle fasse.

"pourquoi faut il que mes efforts soient toujours vains?"

Complêtement déboussolée, elle s'assit dans le couloir, le dos calé contre le mur.  
Depuis un moment, elle luttait tant qu'elle pouvait contre les sentiments qu'elle avait pour son amie.  
Elle voulait une vie meilleure pour elle!  
Elle avait même, à plusieurs reprise, tenté de lui présenter des hommes, avec qui elle aurait pû avoir des affinités...mais dès que l'un d'eux s'approchait de trop près, elle avait un mal fou à se contrôler...

Elle fut brusquement sorite de sa torpeur par le reprise des coups de marteaux.

"Qui peut bien faire du bruit à une heure pareille?"

Elle descendit jusque dans la salle commune.  
Un homme était en train de clouer une affichette sur la poutre centrale.

_Oyez, Oyez  
Deux cents dinnars à celui ou celle qui se présentera au château avec la princesse Léonora, vivante._

Le parchemin portait le cachet du roi de cette contrée.  
Xena réfléchit un moment. Quelques années auparavant, elle était passée dans la région, et avait signé un accord avec la reine Mahon...le roi était son époux. Elle avait même assisté à une fête au cours de laquelle elle avait vu les deux enfants royaux : le prince Malik, et la princesse Léonora, qui n'était encore qu'un nourisson...

L'avis comportait également le portrait d'une fillette, de six ans tout au plus.  
Intriguée, la guerrière observa le protrait de plus près. On y voyait les traits d'une petite fille certes très jolie, mais cela n'avancerait en rien les éventuels intéressés : la fillette devait avoir six ans, or la princesse devait aller sur ses quatorze années pleines...

Un trait de génie l'illumina.

"Mais bien sûr!" pensa t'elle en se frappant le crâne.

Elle se retourna vivement. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le coeur net.

- Hé, toi! lança t'elle au poseur d'affiche.

L'homme se retourna, et darda sur elle un regard éberlué qui glissa immédiatement sur son décolleté.  
En tant normal, cela lui aurait valu de sérieuses blessures, mais la guerrière avait besoin de son renseignement.

- Depuis combien de temps la princesse a t'elle disparu?

- Cela va bientôt faire deux ans. Depuis que son pauvre frère Malik nous a quitté...Ces majestés souhaite hardemment la retrouver, insista t'il. Si vous la voyez...

- Je saurai quoi faire, interrompit Xena. Merci beaucoup.

L'homme haussa les épaules, et repartit, un paquet de parchemins sous le bras.  
La guerrière, elle s'adressa ensuite au tavernier.

- Si elle se réveille avant mon retour, dis à mon amie que je suis allée faire une course, et que je reviendrais dans la soirée.

Le tenancier hocha la tête, et continua d'astiquer son comptoir.  
Après un dernier regard à l'affiche, Xena l'arracha de la poutre, et sortit.  
Une fois dehors, elle siffla Argo. Sa fidèle monture arriva aussitôt, et la guerrière se mit en selle aussi rapidement que possible.  
Puis, après s'être assurée qu'elle ne serait pas suivie, et la lança au galop, et disparut dans un soulèvement de poussière.

Gabrielle ne s'éveilla que quelques heures plus tard.  
Un doux rayon de soleil parvint à se frayer un chemin entre les rideaux, jusque sur sa joue, sur laquelle il se posa avec la douceur d'une caresse.  
La petite blonde ouvrit un oeil vert pétillant, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Elle s'étira, et regarda autours d'elle.

"Evidemment, plus de Xena" soupira t'elle en constatant que la couche provisoire de son amie avait été désertée par sa propriétaire.

" Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je parierai bien trois dinnars qu'elle est partie en laissant un message au tenancier".

Elle revêtit sa jupe et son haut vert, avant de descendre, ayant pris soin de fermer la porte à clé derrière elle.  
Elle descendit lentement les marches de chêne, avant de se retrouver dans la salle commune, déja bien animée.

" Rien d'étonnant, le soleil est bientôt au zénith!"

Elle s'avança jusqu'au comptoir.

- Ah! te voilà toi! fit le tavernier. J'ai bien crut que Morphée t'avait enlevé!

La phrase fit frémir Gabrielle au mauvais souvenir qu'elle avait de Morphée.

" Tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles" songea t'elle.  
N'anmoins, elle ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble.

- J'avais besoin de repos, fit elle simplement.

- Ton amie m'a chargé de te dire qu'elle avait une course à faire, et qu'elle rentrerait dans la soirée.

Le sourire de Gabrielle retomba légèrement.

" allons Gaby, ressaisit toi! ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois..."

pourtant, comme, à chaque fois qu'elles étaient séparées, elle ressentait un vide énorme, un trou béant dans sa poitrine.

- ne fais pas cette tête, renchérit le tavernier, en voyant son visage se décomposer. Je t'offre une chope si tu veux...et je suis sûr que beaucoup voudront en faire autant, sourit il en pointant du doigt une file d'ivrognes qui se forçaient à sourire et à avoir l'air sympathique.

Gabrielle sentit son coeur se serrer d'effroi à l'idée d'accepter quelque chose qui vienne d'eux.

- Et bien...si je vous racontais une histoire? lança t'elle, en désespoir de cause

comme les hommes approchaient, elle pria intérieurement pour que son histoire dure longtemps, et que Xena rentre vite.

Gabrielle réfléchit un instant. Elle se souvenait, quelques années auparavant, d'un aède qui avait fait une apparition dans son village. Elle ferma les yeux, et le revit. Il devait mesurer une bonne tête de plus qu'elle, et portait ses cheveux noirs détachés, jusqu'aux pieds.  
Il avait des croyances qui lui avait paru être d'une autre époque, en d'autres lieux, et les légendes qu'il racontait lui avaient parues si belles…Elle éclaircit donc sa voix, et entonna :

« Il fut un temps, bien avant notre ère, où le monde était partagé équitablement, entre la noirceur des ténèbres, et la lumière.  
Les Dieux de l'obscurité n'étaient pas satisfaits de la part qui leur revenait, aussi passaient ils leur temps à comploter contre leurs pairs.  
Les Dieux qui régnaient sur l'autre partie du monde décidèrent de s'organiser. Ils élirent Quatre divinités pour les diriger, et fondèrent un ordre : Les Chevaliers de Lumière.  
Ils instruisirent les âmes des défunts méritants, de sorte à en faire des érudits, des sages, et des combattants. Chacun connaissait tous les arts, et toutes les sciences, bien qu'il ait sa spécialité.  
Chaque nouveau né qui voyait le jour dans les Terres de Lumière était placé sous la garde de l'une de ses âmes, que l'on appelait des Protecteurs.

Ainsi, dès que les Ombres tentaient de corrompre l'un des enfants, son Protecteur intervenait, et sortait quasiment toujours vainqueur du combat.  
Quelques Protecteurs plus malchanceux furent contrains de sacrifier leur Essence de vie pour sauver leur disciple, mais jamais aucun enfant ne fut touché…jusqu'à ce jour qui fut marqué d'une pierre blanche.

Il y avait, au cœur d'une forêt, un petit village paisible. Peu d'enfants venaient à naître, et ils étaient considérés comme les créatures les plus sacrées qu'il puisse exister, si bien que leurs parents ne leur refusaient jamais rien.  
Un prêtre prédit un jour la venue d'un enfant, qui changerait le cours de la vie. La seule chose à faire serait de le tuer à la naissance, afin d'éviter le carnage.  
Les habitants, quoiqu'horrifiés, acceptèrent, mais les mauvais Dieux, qui désiraient la venue de cet enfant, envoyèrent la foudre sur le prêtre, qui succomba avant d'avoir pu révéler comment reconnaître l'enfant.  
Les villageois, inquiets, ne surent plus que faire.  
Quelques mois plus tard, une femme donna la vie à une charmante petite fille, du nom d'Enola. Sa peau était aussi pâle que le ciel d'hivers, et ses yeux étaient deux lacs sombres où il était tentant de plonger.  
Tous succombèrent à son charme. Elle était la seule enfant du village, et on estima qu'un tel don du ciel ne pouvait qu'être bon.  
Comme tous les enfants, elle fut placée sous la tutelle d'une Protectrice : Mahon.

Enola n'était pas comme les autres petites filles. Forte comme un lion, agile comme une panthère, clairvoyante comme l'aigle, elle apprit vite, et fut bientôt l'égale de sa Protectrice.  
Mahon voyait en elle sa plus grande fierté, et chaque jour qui passait rendait plus fort l'amitié qui les unissait.  
Mais Enola grandit. Elle gagna encore en beauté, et en sagesse, si bien que plusieurs hommes de la région la courtisèrent, sans toutefois qu'elle ne cède à leurs avances.  
Car Enola avait un secret. Depuis toujours, une seule personne avait su faire battre son cœur : Mahon.  
Elle demanda donc à ses parents d'interdire au village tous ceux qui désiraient briguer sa main. Ceux-ci considéraient leur fille comme le plus beaux de leurs joyaux, et comme ils ne pouvaient décidément rien lui refuser, ils acceptèrent.  
Enola partit donc en forêt, dans le but d'appeler Mahon, et de lui faire part de ses sentiments, puisqu'elle était désormais libre de choisir qui lui plaisait.  
Mais lorsqu'elle parvint à la cascade où elles avaient l'habitude de s'entraîner, elle surprit Mahon avec un des jeunes hommes des clans voisins.  
Blessée au plus profond de son âme, elle s'en retourna chez elle sans se faire voir.  
A la nuit tombée, n'y tenant plus, elle décida d'accomplir sa vengeance.  
Elle se rendit au village du malheureux, et le tua. Mais dès que la dernière goutte de son sang ait quitté son corps, elle revint à la raison, et fut prise de remords.  
Elle cacha le corps dans la forêt, et implora les Dieux de lui accorder de l'aide.  
Les Dieux de l'obscurité, qui guettaient depuis un moment l'opportunité, vinrent à elle, et la changèrent en loup.

- Ainsi, tu ne seras pas reconnue, lui dirent ils, et tu pourras continuer de vivre aux côtés de celle que tu aimes.

- Que voulez vous en échange ? demanda t'elle, reconnaissante.

- Simplement ton manteau, et la promesse, sur ton sang, que tu ne diras rien de nous, lui réclamèrent ils.

Elle accepta, et ils la transformèrent, après avoir prélevé quelques gouttes de son sang.  
Une fois qu'elle fut partie, ils tâchèrent le manteau de son sang, et le laissèrent près du corps du jeune homme, qu'ils déplacèrent à la cascade.  
Le lendemain matin, dès l'aube, Mahon retrouva avec horreur son amant mort, et le manteau de sa disciple à ses côtés.  
Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, et la peine l'envahit de telle sorte que lorsqu'Enola arriva, elle ne reconnut pas en elle son Essence, et crut que c'était le loup qui avait tué son compagnon, et venait le chercher, après avoir dévoré sa disciple.  
Emplie d'une rage vibrante, Mahon prit son épée, et transperça d'un seul geste le cœur lupin.  
L'animal reprit alors sa forme humaine, et Enola, dans un dernier souffle, lui murmura qu'elle l'aimait. Puis elle mourut.

Une colère indicible étreignit alors le cœur de la Protectrice, qui parcourut le monde, semant la destruction autours d'elle, permettant ainsi aux Dieux sombres d'étendre leur influence.  
Et c'est depuis ce temps que la barrière entre le bien et le mal fut franchi, et qu'ils doivent cohabiter, dans un semblant d'équilibre, même si le mal cherche encore à exercer plus de pouvoir… »

La voix de Gabrielle s'éteignit alors, et durant une seconde, ce fut le silence complet.  
Puis les applaudissements fusèrent de toutes parts, et son visage s'empourpra légèrement.

- Et les Chevaliers de Lumière ? lança une voix. Ils ne répondirent pas ?

- Ca, c'est une autre histoire, répliqua la blonde, souriante.

"Xena" songea t'elle "J'aimerais que tu sois là"

De son côté, la grande femme n'avait guère le temps de penser aux fabliaux et aux légendes.  
Comme à son habitude focalisée sur le présent, elle s'était lancée sur une piste qu'elle avait identifiée comme étant celle de l'enfant, et se maudissait intérieurement.  
Passe encore que les villageois aient été bernés, mais elle!  
Comment avait elle pu passer à côté de ça!

Elle se remémora l'image de la chemise glissant sur l'épaule.  
Oui, il y avait des bleus, des traces de coups...mais cela avait également révélé le haut d'une espèce de bande de cuir souple, qui aurait dû immédiatement attirer son attention.  
Elle avait d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une protection, mais une autre explication lui était venue, lorsqu'elle s'était rappelée sa propre adolescence.  
Qu'est ce qu'un garçon de cet age aurait pu avoir à cacher? Rien.  
C'était donc qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une mascarade.  
Elle s'arrêta soudain. Les traces n'allaient pas plus loin.  
La guerrière sourit, en percevant les battements d'un cœur affolé quelque part au dessus d'elle.

Tu peux descendre, Leonora. Je veux juste te parler.

Elle entendit un bruit de chute. A peine celui qu'aurait fait une châtaigne en tombant sur un tapis de mousse.  
Elle descendit de cheval, et fit face à l'enfant.  
Ses yeux noirs la fixaient, empreints d'une lueur farouche.  
Elle ne s'était pas relevée, demeurant dans une position presque accroupie, comme prête à bondir.

« Comme un animal » songea Xena avec tristesse.

Allons, relève toi, fit elle à l'enfant avec douceur.

Qui t'envoie? Rétorqua la fille d'un ton dur.

Il apparaissait désormais clairement à la guerrière qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée...bien qu'elle n'en ai jamais réellement douté!  
Si on y prêtait attention, quelques indices parvenaient à poindre malgré le camouflage.  
Premièrement, les hanches, bien que fines, et encore privées de formes féminines, n'avait pas la droiture de celles d'un homme.  
Ensuite, les lèvres étaient bien trop pulpeuse, et les yeux...  
La petite protégeait son secret, comme une louve inquiète protège ses petits.  
La guerrière comprit qu'elle devait gagner sa confiance.  
Elle jeta à terre son chakram, et son épée, levant les mains en un signe pacifique.

Je...

Tu me crois donc si bête! La coupa la gamine.

Xena serra les dents. Elle avait horreur qu'on lui coupe la parole. L'enfant lui paraissait soudain bien moins sympathique.

Si tu veux me tuer, ou même seulement me capturer, tu n'as pas besoin de tout cet...attirail!  
Tes mains sont suffisamment meurtrières pour ça!

oui, mais je ne peux pas les jeter à terre, rétorqua Xena. Il va donc falloir me faire confiance.

Te faire confiance! Comment te faire confiance? Nul ici ne connait mon nom! Si tu sais qui je suis, c'est que quelqu'un t'as envoyé pour me ramener au roi!

Xena soupira. Ça n'allait pas être facile...  
Elle glissa une main dans son corsage, et en tira le parchemin qu'elle avait arraché à l'auberge.  
Elle le regarda une dernière fois, avant de le jeter aux pieds de l'enfant.

tiens, regarde donc.

La jeune se baissa, et ramassa le parchemin avec lenteur.  
Elle le parcourut rapidement, et ses yeux se teintèrent d'horreur.

D'ici quelque jours, je ne serai certainement pas la seule à avoir compris. Ils en placardent à chaque coin de rue, continua Xena. Je peux t'aider, si tu le souhaite...mais pour cela il faut que tu me fasse confiance, et que tu acceptes de me dire ce qu'il se passe ici.

Je n'ai pas trop le choix, on dirait, fit la fille avec une moue ombrageuse.

Xena s'avança, et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Tu vas rentrer avec moi, ce soir. C'est plus prudent pour nous deux.

La fille hocha docilement la tête, et se retourna.  
Elle tira sur une branche basse, et son sac tomba de l'arbre où elle s'était trouvée un peu plus tôt.  
Avec dextérité, elle l'attrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

En route, conclut Xena

Elle remonta sur Argo, et tendit son bras.  
Leonora le saisit, et se hissa tant bien que mal sur la jument, juste devant Xena.  
La grande femme émit un claquement de langue, et lança sa monture au trot, puis au galop.  
Le soleil à l'horizon prenait peu à peu une teinte enflammée.

« comme les joues de Gabrielle » ne put s'empêcher de penser Xena

Lentement, l'astre s'affaissa, et alla se coucher, au loin.  
Dans le même temps, le lent mouvement de balancier dût à l'allure régulière et souple d'Argo avait eu raison de la méfiance de Leonora, qui avait sombré dans un sommeil réparateur, qui la replaçait dans le rôle d'une enfant de son âge.  
Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'auberge, la nuit venait juste d'étendre son voile sombre, et on pouvait voir la lumière des chandelles qui servaient d'éclairage à la salle commune.  
Désireuse de la mettre en sécurité au plus vite, la guerrière hissa sa protégée sur son dos, et, comme la veille, commença la lente et laborieuse escalade du mur.  
Une fois parvenue en haut, elle ouvrit tant bien que mal le fenêtron laissé déverrouillé au préalable, et sauta à l'intérieure de la chambre vide.  
Elle ôta ses chaussures à l'enfant, et la glissa dans le lit, entre les draps blancs, pour qu'elle finisse sa nuit dans de meilleures conditions.  
Elle sortit ensuite de la chambre, reproduisant l'itinéraire en sens inverse, afin de faire son entrée à l'auberge de manière plus conventionnelle.

Lorsqu' elle franchit la porte, elle fut surprise par le silence qui régnait dans la taverne.  
Seule s'élevait la voix de Gabrielle, pure, aérienne, qui narrait avec passion.

« Les Chevaliers de Lumière avaient été pris par surprise. Ils parvinrent cependant à rattraper Mahon, et à enlever la colère de son coeur.  
Désormais, seule y régnait une immense tristesse, et un fort sentiment de culpabilité.  
Les Dieux prirent pitié d'elle, et décidèrent donc de l'épargner, la laissant se remettre, seule.  
Puis, pour lutter contre la dispersion du Mal dans le monde, ils choisirent de se faire connaître.  
Ils se révélèrent donc ensemble à la plus fidèle des prêtresse, qui se fit une joie de narrer leur histoire au monde.  
Il y avait donc le terrien Tashieb, l'aqueux Waheed, et Les Jumeaux : l'aérien Leharas, et l'ardent Ahsab.  
En échange de son aide, Tashieb le sage se fit son précepteur, afin qu'elle se trouve toujours en sécurité dans la nature.  
Son enseignement allait des plantes médicinales, à la manière de se servir des avantages de tel ou tel terrain lors d'un combat.  
Il finit par s'éprendre d'elle, et ils s'unirent sous le regard protecteur d'une lune d'argent.  
La mortelle jeune femme se trouva bientôt enceinte, et dans le ciel apparût alors une Prophétie... »

La petite blonde s'intérompit en voyant Xena.  
Ignorant les hommes suspendus à ses lèvres, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la guerrière.

Tu es revenue!

Un large sourire éclarait son visage, de manière communicative la grande femme ne put réprimmer le sien.

Evidemment! Je n'allais pas te laisser là toute seule!

Gabrielle sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine en voyant le sourire de la guerrière et en entendant sa belle voix grave.

Bon, je vais aller me coucher...je suis fatiguée, continua la guerrière.

La barde tiqua. Jamais Xena ne se disais fatiguée, d'ordinaire. En croisant son regard, elle comprit qu'il ne'agissait en réalité que d'un stratagème tout simple pour leur permettre de se retirer sans éveiller les soupçons.

Oui...moi aussi. Je monte avec toi, répondit elle.  
Les badauds soupirèrent. Ils leur faudrait attendre la fin de l'histoire...

Xena prit alors Gabrielle par la main, et l'entraîna à sa suite à travers la salle commune, puis dans les escaliers.  
Sans qu'elle ne puisse dire le moindre mot, la jeune barde sentit son cœur s'emballer.  
Elle exaltait au simple contact de la main de la guerrière qui tenait fermement la sienne, et ferma les yeux un instant pour en profiter.  
Une fois devant la porte de leur chambre, elle revint à elle, et sortit la clé de sa poche.

- Chut, lui murmura Xena. Elle dort.

« Elle dort ? » s'interrogea la barde. Néanmoins, elle ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de manipuler clé et serrure avec précaution.  
Elles entrèrent, et elle referma derrière elles.  
Alors, lorsque ses yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité de la pièce, elle remarqua le petit corps endormi dans son lit.

- Xena ? questionna-t-elle, intriguée, en reconnaissant les traits du gamin de la veille.

- Je vais t'expliquer, répondit la guerrière. Tiens, ça devrait t'aider à comprendre, lui dit-elle en lui tendant le parchemin qu'elle avait repris à Leonora.

La petite blonde le lut de manière assez vague. Nul besoin de l'étudier de près pour comprendre. Elle connaissait suffisamment Xena pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Tu veux dire que le gamin dans mon lit est en réalité une gamine ? demanda t'elle, éberluée.

- Leonora, confirma Xena, en hochant affirmativement la tête. Mais ce n'est plus une gamine. Elle va sur ces quatorze ans.

Gabrielle faillit lui rappeler son propre âge, et le fait que malgré lui Xena la considérait toujours comme une petite chose fragile, mais elle se ravisa.  
Le moment n'était guère choisit pour ce genre de débats.

- Bien, soupira t'elle, je suppose que tu as bien fait…mais où est ce que je vais dormir, moi, maintenant ?

Xena rougit légèrement. Heureusement pour elle, sa gène fut masquée par la pénombre, et elle put donc la dissimuler sans mal.

- Et bien…tu peux toujours prendre ma couverture, si tu veux, proposa t'elle.

- Ah non alors ! tu as déjà pris froid la nuit dernière à cause de moi ! tu gardes la couverture.

- Et toi tu sors juste de convalescence ! lui rappela Xena. Donc tu prends cette couverture, point final.

Une lueur amusée perça dans le regard de Gabrielle.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on se dispute, fit-elle malicieusement. On a qu'à se la partager, la couverture.

Sur ces mots, elle s'allongea contre le mur, se recouvrant de ladite couverture.  
Après un bref soupir, la guerrière se résigna. Elle ôta son armure, mais conserva sa combinaison, et se coucha près de la barde.  
A peine fut-elle en position que celle-ci se retourna, et vint se lover contre elle.

- Le mur est froid, plaida la petite barde.

Xena soupira intérieurement. La nuit promettait d'être longue…

« Tant qu'à passer une nuit blanche… » Songea la brune

- Au fait, quelle était cette histoire que tu contais à la taverne ? je ne l'ai jamais entendue.

Gabrielle nota avec bonheur qu'elle ne lui demandait pas de s'éloigner.  
Tant qu'à faire, autant profiter de ce qu'elles n'avaient pas trop le choix…

- C'est un ensemble de légendes, que racontait un aède, il y a quelques années. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, elles m'ont marquées. Peut être parce qu'elles sont différentes des autres.

- je vois…et cette prophétie, que raconte t'elle ? demanda la belle brune.

Ravie d'avoir réussit à mobiliser momentanément l'intérêt de la guerrière, la blonde eut un petit sourire.

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à mes histoires…

La grande femme haussa les épaules.

- Il y a un début tout. J'ai de nombreux…

Elle se retint de dire sa phrase préférée, qui pour le coup aurait pu paraître hors sujet.

- …intérêts, conclut elle donc.

- si tu le dis ! rit la barde. Et bien, pour résumer, la prophétie annonce que c'est l'enfant de la prêtresse qui sera à l'origine du recul du Mal dans les contrées qui lui avaient été attribuées.

- Je vois…je suppose que les mauvais Dieux n'ont pas spécialement bien pris la chose, renchérit Xena.

- Tu supposes bien ! Mais… (elle étouffa un bâillement) je préfère raconter la suite en détails une autre fois, si ça ne t'ennuie pas…

- Bien sûr…bonne nuit Gabrielle, souffla Xena ;

- Bonne nuit…finit la petite blonde, d'une voix qui s'éteignit rapidement.

La guerrière la berça contre elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle-même ne sombre dans le gouffre noir et accueillant du sommeil.

Plus tard dans la nuit, le sommeil de la barde fut perturbé par de sombres rêves.

« Elle était seule, désormais, approchant d'un lac. Soudain la surface de l'onde se troubla, et laissa apparaître non pas son reflet, mais celui d'un loup.  
Elle cria de surprise, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, deux yeux bleus glacier la fixaient avec rage. Une lame s'enfonça alors profondément dans son ventre, et elle sentit couler sur elle un chaud liquide vermeil… »

- Xena ! cria t'elle malgré elle, se réveillant en sursaut.

La guerrière la prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

- Chht…ça va aller. C'était juste un cauchemar, Gabrielle. Ça va aller…

Tout en murmurant des paroles rassurantes, elle la berçait doucement.

- Xena, gémit la petite blonde, soudain aussi inoffensive qu'un moineau. J'ai peur que tu me laisse…

- Allons, ne dis pas de bêtise. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais…je tiens trop à toi pour ça, conclut elle dans un murmure.

La grande femme sentit alors qu'il s'en faudrait de peu pour qu'elle perde le contrôle.  
Comme si elle avait compris que c'était le moment d'asséner le coup de grâce, Gabrielle s'était légèrement reculée, et fixait à présent la belle guerrière de ses yeux verts pailletés d'or.  
Légèrement embués, ceux-ci demandaient à être rassurés, et ils la transperçaient avec une telle intensité que la grande femme ne put résister plus longtemps.  
Prenant le visage de Gabrielle entre ses mains, elle se pencha, et sentit ses hésitations s'envoler au moment même où ses lèvres chaudes rencontrèrent celles de la petite barde.  
Xena ferma les yeux, se laissant aller, mettant dans ce baiser tous les mots qu'elle ne savait pas, et les sentiments qu'elle avait depuis trop longtemps gardé pour elle.  
Si elle en prit l'initiative, ce fut Gabrielle qui rompit leur étreinte.

Elle ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle devait croire.  
Elle résista à l'envie de se pincer, et contempla avec émerveillement le sourire satisfait qu'affichait son amie.  
Ce pouvait il que, enfin, le bonheur lui fasse signe ?  
Comme en réponse à ses interrogations muettes, la guerrière se pencha, et déposa un baiser léger au creux de son cou.

- Je t'aime, Gabrielle.  
La barde eut un frisson, aussi bien dû au toucher de la guerrière qu'aux mots qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
Sans qu'elle ne cherche à la réprimer, une larme se forma au coin de ses yeux, et roula lentement le long de ses joues, bientôt cueillie par la pointe de la langue de son aînée.

- Je ne veux plus te voir pleurer, Gabrielle. Jamais.

Elle la reprit dans ses bras, et la petite blonde se détendit enfin.  
Lovée dans les bras de l'élue de son cœur, elle se sentait forte. Invulnérable, et elle avait le sentiment que quelques soient les épreuves, elle les passerait toutes, avec succès.  
Elle frémit en sentant les lèvres de la belle vêtue de cuir sur ses cheveux.  
N'y tenant plus, elle se retourna, et lui fit face.

- Je t'aime, Xena, murmura t'elle avant de prendre ses lèvres.

Avec douceur, elle lui fit partager tous ces moments de doutes, ces inquiétudes, et toute l'émotion que la guerrière suscitait en elle.  
En le ressentant, Xena crut qu'elle allait tomber sous le poids de l'émotion qui l'envahissait.  
Dès ce moment, elle comprit que quoi qu'il arrive, elles seraient toujours liées, et cela lui fit presque peur. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dépendre de quelqu'un.  
Néanmoins, quitte à choisir, elle préférait que ce soit Gabrielle, qui possède la clé de son cœur…  
Sur ces pensées, elle s'endormit, heureuse, ses lèvres toujours scellées à celles de la petite barde, qui reposait dans ses bras.

Au dehors, une pluie fine s'abattait. Une pluie d'été, douce, qui tombait lentement sur les carreaux. Léonora dormait, insouciante, redevenant momentanément l'enfant qu'elle aurait dû être. La vie semblait leur avoir laissé, à toutes les trois, un répit.  
L'instant leur appartenait, peu importait le futur.  
Absorbées dans le gouffre noir du sommeil, elles ne prirent pas conscience du temps qui s'écoulait.

Le lendemain matin naquît l'aurore une nouvelle fois.  
L'aube aux douces lueurs répandait ses chatoyantes volutes colorées sur l'ensemble du monde.  
L'air matinal était tiède, et une tendre brise troublait légèrement les quelques flaques de pluies sur les chemins.  
Gabrielle, fidèle à ses habitudes, dormait encore, un sourire éperdu, semblant planer dans les bras de la grande guerrière, qui elle, en revanche, s'éveillait doucement.  
Un rai de lumière parvint jusqu'à elle, et éclaira faiblement son visage hâlé.  
Elle déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de son amie, avant de se dégager doucement.  
Elle avait toujours détesté rester au lit le matin…elle s'habilla lentement, et se pencha sur le lit, qu'occupait encore la petite fille.  
Nichée dans les couvertures, l'enfant dormait à poings fermé, mais son visage avait perdu son innocence de la nuit dernière. Comme si elle percevait l'imminence du réveil, et donc du danger.  
Ses traits émurent la grande femme, qui ne put qu'être triste à l'idée des souffrances qu'elle avait bien put endurer.  
Tout comme elle songeait, les paupières de la petite battirent lentement, à plusieurs reprises, avant de s'ouvrir sur ses yeux sombres.

Lorsqu'elle aperçût la guerrière, ses muscles se tendirent instantanément, et elle réprima un cri, qui fut remplacé par un grondement sourd, montant de sa poitrine.  
La grande femme, surprise, recula, avant de répondre par un bruit similaire.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, fit-elle ensuite. Alors détends-toi un peu. Gabrielle dort encore.

- Désolée, marmonna l'enfant d'une voix encore ensommeillée. L'habitude…

Xena hocha la tête. Elle voulait bien la croire…  
A ce moment là, une petite tête blonde émergea de sous sa couverture, mal réveillée, comme toujours lorsque son sommeil était perturbé avant que l'astre solaire ne soit à son zénith.  
Xena eut un petit sourire. Elle avait toujours adoré la moue de Gabrielle au réveil.

- Bonjour, lança-t-elle d'un ton enjoué

Seul un marmonnement incompréhensible lui répondit, avant que la barde ne tente de se replonger dans le sommeil.  
La guerrière la regarda un instant, puis revint à la petite fille, qui dardait toujours sur elle un regard méfiant.  
Comprenant que pour le moment, rien ne la ferait se calmer, et s'apaiser, Xena choisit de passer outre.

- Bien, il me semble que tu devais m'expliquer deux ou trois choses, commença t'elle.

La gamine se retint visiblement de répondre de manière blessante, et se reprit.

- Que veux tu savoir ? demanda t'elle d'un ton suffisamment abrupt pour décourager n'importe qui de s'aventurer plus loin.

Mais Xena n'était pas n'importe qui.

- Je veux savoir ce que tu fais hors de chez toi, à traîner les rues depuis plus de deux ans. Je veux savoir pourquoi on te fait chercher d'une manière qui rappelle plus une recherche de criminel que des parents inquiets pour leur fille.

Ses mots eurent l'effet escomptés.  
Leonora eut vraiment l'impression qu'elle était sincère, et le sentiment d'être enfin cru lui donna un peu plus confiance.  
Elle tenta de se concentrer, de rassembler ses mots, et ses sentiments, et s'humecta les lèvres, se préparant à raconter son histoire…

Lorsque la fillette acheva son récit, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et la vie avait repris ses droits sur le village : on entendait le bruit des conversations en bas, et une oreille avertie aurait même pût en tirer quelques bribes.  
Léonora attendait désormais, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Xena, comme pour attester de la véracité de son propos.

« Regarde » semblait elle penser « Regarde, et vois, je ne te mens pas ».

La guerrière maintenait la pression de ce regard, contre lequel elle ne voulait pas céder.  
Malgré l'improbabilité apparente de l'histoire qu'elle venait d'entendre, il lui fallait bien admettre que l'enfant était sincère avec elle.  
Gabrielle quant à elle, arborait un air vague, cherchant à refouler les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux.  
Ce n'était pas tant le récit qui l'émouvait, mais la manière qu'avait eu la fillette de narrer. D'un ton froid, et plat, comme elle l'aurait fait en lisant l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre.  
Et pourtant, à chaque phrase, sa voix vacillait ; à chaque mot, ses ongles s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans les paumes de ses mains fines.

- Je te crois, fit enfin Xena, brisant un silence qui devenait pesant.

La fillette ne dit rien, mais ses épaules s'affaissèrent soudain, comme allégées d'un poids depuis trop longtemps porté. Tranquillement, elle desserra les poings, et lapa les larmes de sang qui avaient commencées à se former.  
La vision électrisa Gabrielle, qui eut soudain la nausée.  
Xena elle, ne broncha pas. Elle avait depuis un bon moment compris que ces deux années avaient été bien plus éprouvantes que l'enfant n'avait voulu le dire. Elles avaient piétinés tout son être, le laissant comme mort, et le seul refuge avait été l'instinct, qui l'avait poussé à vivre selon son côté le plus animal.  
Actuellement, il ne restait pour ainsi dire plus rien de la princesse, et plus grand-chose d'humain.  
Ce constat la peinait, et la fascinait en même temps.

- Bien, reste dans la chambre. Gabrielle et moi allons chercher de quoi manger. Ne fait pas de bruit, recommanda la grande femme.

La gamine acheva la toilette de ses mains, et hocha la tête.  
La petite barde se leva, et suivit Xena hors de la pièce.  
Une fois dehors, elle s'assura que personne n'écoutait, et son ressentit fit surface.

- Comment peut on faire ça ? Elle criait presque.

- Faire quoi ? demanda Xena d'un air distrait, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées.

- Faire…ça ! fit elle en désignant la chambre. D'une enfant, ils ont fait un…espèce de…de…

La guerrière se retourna, et afficha un air glacial, qui fit reculer la barde.

« Un air de louve qui protège ses petits » songea t'elle.  
Depuis la veille déjà, elle l'avait remarqué, mais elle avait espéré que son amie en parlerait, si il y avait quelque chose à dire…ce à quoi elle ne semblait visiblement pas disposé. Et tout ce mystère avait le don d'exaspérer la petite blonde au possible.

- Quand vas-tu te décider à me parler ? Interrogea t'elle.  
Que représente donc cette gamine, qui puisse tant te troubler ?

- Elle ne me trouble pas, tonna Xena d'une voix sourde, détachant chaque syllabe, signe d'un énervement profond.

Gabrielle frissonna. Elle détestait quand la guerrière reprenait ses droits sur son amie.  
Bravement, elle poursuivit.

- Si, elle te perturbe. Ne me mens pas. Qui est elle en réalité ?

La guerrière la dévisagea un moment, puis soupira. Elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot, de toute façon.

- Très bien…tu as raison. Je n'agis pas avec elle comme j'agirai avec n'importe qui…

« J'avais raison ! » jubila la barde intérieurement.

- Mais en réalité, ce n'est pas qui elle est, mais plutôt qui est son père, poursuivit Xena

Un instant, Gabrielle craignit qu'il ne s'agisse de l'une des nombreuses conquêtes de la guerrière.

- Son père a pour nom Starkos, c'est…enfin…c'était le frère de Borias, lâcha enfin la guerrière, luttant contre les émotions qui l'envahissaient.

La petite blonde crut que la mâchoire allait lui en tomber.  
Elle s'ébroua à la manière d'un chien, tentant de remettre ses idées en ordre, sans succès.

- Tu veux dire que ce…cet…cette ordure qui fait chercher la princesse dans tous le royaume pour la massacrer… ?

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire. La guerrière répondit d'un hochement de tête affirmatif, puis baissa les yeux.

- Léonora est la cousine de Solan, donc ma nièce, confessa t'elle, l'air soudain mélancolique.

A la pensée de son fils mort, ses yeux s'éclaircirent, et virèrent presque au gris.  
C'était une remarque que Gabrielle avait fait très tôt. Plus la guerrière s'énervait, plus ses yeux se fonçaient, prenant parfois une teinte marine, ou même noirs, en cas d'extrême.  
Au contraire, quand elle subissait les assauts de son passé, et qu'elle devenait plus triste, voire nostalgique, son regard se faisait clair, comme vidé de sa substance.  
Dès qu'elle l'avait compris, la petite barde s'était fait un devoir de maintenir l'équilibre, qui consistait en ce doux bleu glacier, qui se parait parfois d'étoiles lorsque la guerrière riait.

Elle lui attrapa donc la main, et la serra doucement. La grande femme leva les yeux vers elle, anéantie, et Gabrielle ne put résister.  
Avec des gestes très lents, et doux, elle passa le revers de sa main sur les joues, et approcha son visage.  
La guerrière songea un instant à la repousser, mais elle n'en avait plus la force.

« De toute façon, elle le sait, maintenant, alors... » songea t'elle alors que les lèvres de la barde caressaient les siennes.

Se laissant peu à peu submerger par l'émotion, elle lui rendit tendrement son baiser, et la serra dans ses bras.  
Gabrielle la tint contre elle, aussi fermement qu'elle put s'enivrant du parfum qu'elle aimait tant. Un mélange d'aiguilles de pin, auréolé d'une fragrance sucrée qui aurait pu être du miel...qui la rendait tout simplement dépendante.  
Elles restèrent ainsi un moment, en silence, jusqu'à ce que le ventre de la petite blonde se réveille, émettant un faible grondement, qui lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis...trop longtemps!  
La grande femme se mit à rire, en entendant les protestations de l'estomac de son amie.

On dirait que ce n'est pas l'heure des câlins, remarqua t'elle.  
Mais ce n'est que partie remise, murmura t-elle en voyant l'air dépité qu'affichait Gabrielle.

Elles descendirent donc, et allèrent au village acheter ce dont elles avaient besoin pour leur repas. L'auberge aurait pu leur préparer à manger, mais le tenancier se serait demandé pourquoi il leur fallait trois repas, alors qu'elles n'étaient suposément que deux.  
Une fois de retour, elles trouvèrent une Léonora allongée sur le lit, les yeux perdus au plafond, une larme sur sa joue.  
Elles ne firent aucun commentaires. Ce n'était pas la peine de la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.  
Gabrielle sortit le pain, et la viande séchée qu'elles s'étaient procuré à bon prix, ayant mis en œuvre les talents de négociants de la petite blonde, et le divisa en trois bonnes parts.  
La guerrière eut tôt fait d'engloutir la sienne, et la barde réprima un sourire. Xena avait toujours eu un appétit insatiable.  
La fillette, en revanche, avait plus de mal. Elle essayait de manger doucement, mais on voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas pris de vrai repas depuis un bon moment.  
Au bout de deux bouchées, elle fut agitée d'un haut le cœur, et pâlit.

Comprenant de quoi il était question, Xena réagit au quart de tour, et l'enleva dans ses bras pour la conduire jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre.  
L'enfant rendit ce qu'elle venait d'avaler, le petit corps parcouru de spasmes d'intensité variable, puis se détendit, et la guerrière le relâcha doucement.

« Je plains les gens qui sont en bas » songea Gabrielle en imaginant quelques personnes bien distinctes aspergées de la substance rendue.

Léonora revint, et but lentement une gorgée d'eau.

Pardon, j'ai dû manger trop vite, murmura t'elle.

Gabrielle acquiesça, mais elle adressa à Xena un regard entendu.  
Ce qu'elles venaient de voir, c'était tout simplement une enfant qui avait enduré la faim depuis si longtemps que son estomac s'était rétréci, et ne pouvait supporter une quantité trop abondante de nourriture en une seule fois.  
Elles achevèrent leur repas en silence, Léonora empaqueta ses restes dans un chiffon, qu'elle plaça dans son sac.

Je peux aller faire un tour? Demanda t'elle ensuite, d'une voix douce et enfantine.

Léonora...je ne crois pas que ce soit très prudent... commença Gabrielle.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'embuèrent, et le regret apparaissait clairement sur son visage.

Je ne pourrais pas me cacher toute ma vie. Il y aura un jour où vous vous lasserez, et vous me laisserez. Alors pourquoi pas aujourd'hui? Questionna t'elle

La petite barde prépara une réponse, mais fut interrompue par Xena.

Très bien, tu peux y aller, mais je te préviens. Si au coucher du soleil tu n'es pas rentrée, je partirai à ta recherche, et tu n'auras plus jamais le droit de partir seule.  
Ne t'imagine pas dormir ailleurs qu'ici, ce soir, précisa t'elle. Entendu?

La gamine hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, tandis que Gabrielle affichait une moue mi figue mi raisin.  
L'idée d'une nuit encore par terre, sans pouvoir faire de bruit, et avec une Xena complètement absorbée par autre chose ne lui plaisait guère...en fait, elle sentait au fond d'elle même l'aiguillon de la jalousie qui la torturait doucement.  
Elle se ressaisit. Comment pouvait elle être jalouse d'une enfant qui avait tant été lésée par le passé?  
Elle regarda la fillette partir, et son cœur se fit plus lourd.  
La fillette se faufila silencieusement hors de l'auberge. Une fois qu'elle fut dehors, elle vérifia que personne ne la suivait, et se mit à courir. Elle courut vers le nord, sans relâche, inspirant profondément l'oxygène qui brûlait ses poumons à chaque goulée d'air. Pourtant la douleur lui était inconnue, tant elle était heureuse, de se sentir enfin libre.  
Tout en conservant sa vive allure, elle embrassait du regard chaque arbre, chaque buisson, chaque tendre pousse d'herbe, chaque gravier qui bordait le chemin.  
Elle poursuivit son chemin, et ne stoppa sa course que lorsqu'elle se trouva face à un imposant promontoire. De là, elle vérifia encore qu'elle était seule, et commença l'escalade.  
S'éreintant les mains, et les ongles, qu'elle avait pourtant déjà courts, elle atteignit enfin le sommet, où elle se dressa enfin, de toute sa hauteur, et poussa un long cri.  
Il avait non seulement pour but de relâcher la tension qui émanait d'elle, mais il voulait également signifier « je suis chez moi, maintenant; allez y, venez me prendre, je ne crains pas la mort, pas plus que je ne crains de vous révéler où je suis ».  
il se termina sur une note aigu, stridente. Lorsque sa voix acheva sa lente poussée, elle émit un autre son, plus grave, plus court. Comme un appel.  
Une silhouette agita les touffes d'herbes, et la fillette tomba à genoux, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres, soumise à ce qu'elle savait approcher.

Plus tard, à l'auberge, Xena était assise sur la couverture au sol, occupée à entretenir ses cuirs, à l'aide d'un savon spécial acheté un peu plus tôt.  
Gabrielle, elle, se rongeait les ongles avec application, tant elle était stressée.

Tu veux les miens aussi où tu vas t'arrêter là? Demanda la guerrière pour l'asticoter.

Ha, très drôle! Comment peux tu être aussi décontractée avec ce qui se passe?

L'habitude, sans doute, répondit la guerrière.

Elle retourna à ses cuirs, et le silence se fit. Pourtant, la tension qui émanait de la barde ne lui plaisait guère.

Au fait, tu ne veux pas me raconter? S'enquit elle

Te raconter quoi?

La légende de l'autre soir...tu sais?insista Xena

Gabrielle réfléchit un instant.

D'accord, fit elle enfin.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix, et entonna de sa plus belle voix.

« lorsque la venue de l'enfant fut annoncée, les réactions furent mitigées.  
Tashieb le sage se réjouissait de sa paternité, et encore plus du rôle qu'allait jouer sa progéniture.  
Cependant, les Mauvais Dieux complotèrent contre l'objet de leur peur, et leur plan fut très près de la réussite, lorsque l'enfant vit le jour.  
Aussi, les parents durent prendre la décision qui s'imposait, bien qu'elle leur brise le cœur.  
Ils décidèrent d'envoyer leur enfant sur Terre, et de le faire élever par une famille humaine, qui leur fournirait un garde du corps adéquat. »

elle s'interrompit un moment, pour prendre sa respiration, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne savait pas si Xena allait aimer son histoire, elle même ayant dû faire un dur choix pour Solan, par le passé.  
Néanmoins, elle reprit.

« Sur Terre naquit une petite fille. Alors que sa mère se reposait, et n'avait pas pu encore la prendre dans ses bras, les Dieux enlevèrent l'enfant, et le remplacèrent par le leur, qu'ils nommaient dans leur langue Sterne.  
Après un dernier au revoir, ils retournèrent tout aussi discrètement dans les Plans supérieurs, où ils commencèrent l'éducation de l'humaine, qu'ils baptisèrent Schutz, le bouclier.  
Mais la prêtresse, dont le cœur maternel s'exprimait en faveur de la fillette, lui préféra le nom qui lui avait été donné par ses géniteurs.  
Ainsi commença la vie de Joanna »

elle mesura encore une fois la réaction de la guerrière, et constata avec surprise que celle ci écoutait avec la plus grande attention.

« Les Dieux lui réservaient un grand avenir, en tant que protectrice de Sterne, et décidèrent donc de la préparer au plus vite, pour l'envoyer rejoindre la demi-déesse sur Terre.  
Cependant, le problème de l'éducation se posait. Neila, la prêtresse, lui donnait toute l'affection qu'elle n'avait pas pu donner au véritable fruit de ses entrailles, et lui enseignait la philosophie, la tolérance, et lui apprenait à maîtriser son talent, qu'elle cachait aux Dieux, dont elle se méfiait. Par sécurité, même Tashieb ignorait le réel potentiel de la fillette.  
Waheed, le belliqueux, lui donna le goût de la violence, et de la victoire.  
Leharas lui permit de renforcer son souffle, si bien qu'elle n'était que rarement fatigué, ce qui lui facilitait considérablement l'entraînement, et son frère Ahsab plaça le feu au cœur de son Essence.  
Forte de tout ces présents, il lui manquait cependant un entraîneur. Quelqu'un de fort, qui serait lié à elle d'une manière puissante. Or, parmi tous les habitants des Plans supérieurs, seule une puissance équivalait celle de l'enfant...Mahon. »

Mahon? Ce n'est pas elle qui...? commença Xena

Si, justement. Réfléchis. Elle avait besoin de revivre, de s'attacher à quelque chose de concret, et de se rendre utile, pour sortir de sa torpeur, et se racheter.

Peut être, mais confier Joanna...

Gabrielle reprit comme si de rien n'était.

« Le sage Tashieb prit donc sa forme de Loup de neiges, et escalada la montagne sur laquelle la Protectrice s'était retirée depuis tout ce temps, pour lui demander son assentiment.  
Il lui présenta sa requête, mais Mahon, effrayée de ce dont elle avait été capable avec sa précédente disciple, refusa tout net.  
Le sage être lupin gronda, mais une petite voix l'arrêta tout net.  
Dans son empressement, il n'avait pas remarqué que la petite l'avait suivit en haut de la montagne. Ainsi, la fillette, les mains ensanglantées, et le front en sueur, marcha timidement jusqu'à eux.  
Exténuée, elle marcha péniblement jusqu'à Mahon, et sans écouter les protestations qu'elle n'aurait de toute façon pas pu entièrement comprendre, en raison de son jeune age, elle alla se blottir dans ses bras, et s'endormit, confiante, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Ainsi Joanna remporta sa première victoire sur le Mal : Mahon accepta de l'entraîner, et le Loup redescendit, laissant l'enfant sur la montagne.  
Les Dieux les visitaient parfois, afin de compléter l'enseignement de l'enfant, mais ce fut Mahon qui accomplit la tâche la plus grande.  
Ce qu'elle n'avait pu faire avec sa précédente disciple, Mahon le rattrapa avec Joanna.  
Chaque jour, ... »

Elle fut alors interrompit par un bruit léger.  
Léonora, à pas feutrés, tentait de gagner le lit sans les déranger.  
Les deux femmes se retournèrent. Prise en flagrant délit, la fillette rougit instantanément, et Xena et Gabrielle éclatèrent de rire.

Bah quoi? Fit Léonora, bougonne et vexée de s'être fait prendre...même si il n'y avait rien de honteux dans ce qu'elle faisait!

La voyant mal à l'aise, Xena arrêta immédiatement son rire, et alla déposer un baiser sur sa joue rose.

Sois pas vexée, tu arrives pour le meilleur, fit elle en riant.

Le meilleur? S'étonna la fillette.

Le dîner, souffla Xena à son oreille, déclenchant à son tour un fou rire chez l'enfant.

En les voyant si complices, Gabrielle eut une vision de l'histoire qu'elle était justement en train de raconter.  
Elle sourit, ce que la guerrière remarqua immédiatement.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a? S'enquit elle

Oh, rien...disons que vous me faites penser à Mahon et Joanna, toutes les deux, sourit la petite blonde.

A ces mots, la grande femme rougit.

Mais non, rien du tout!

Gabrielle éclata d'un rire franc.

Et bien, on voit que vous êtes de la même famille, vous deux! Vous voilà aussi rouge l'une que l'autre!

Le silence se fit aussitôt devant la révélation, et la barde comprit qu'elle venait de commettre une bourde irréparable.  
Aussitôt, Léonora se tourna vers la guerrière.

C'est vrai? Questionna t'elle

Comme elle n'obtenait pas de réponse, ses yeux s'emplirent de colère, et Gabrielle aurait juré voir une flamme de fureur dans les yeux noirs.  
La petite se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte de la belle brune, et se dirigea prestement vers la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit.  
Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, Gabrielle cria : « Non! », mais trop tard.  
L'enfant respira, puis, après un petit jeu de reins, sauta dans le vide, disparaissant dans la nuit.  
Elle voulut sauter à sa suite, mais Xena l'en empêcha.

Non, c'est de ta faute. Laisse là maintenant, elle a besoin d'être seule. Je vais la suivre, et la trouver. Puis je lui expliquerai, et je la ramènerai. Toi, tu restes là.

Gabrielle hocha la tête en silence. Ce n'était pas le moment de discuter.

Une telle chute aurait tué n'importe qui.  
Mais pas Léonora. Avec la souplesse d'un chat, elle se réceptionna en roulant, pour amortir le choc. Elle se releva quasi instantanément, et se mit à courir.  
Les larmes brouillaient sa vue, et le sel lui piquait les yeux.  
Mais elle s'en fichait. Se fiant à son seul instinct, et à sa connaissance du terrain, elle retourna au promontoire. Une fois au sommet, elle avança encore à travers les broussailles, jusqu'à se trouver devant une caverne.  
Elle entra, et parcouru les couloirs d'un pas sur.  
Elle connaissait par cœur les dédales et les couloirs, et entama sa lente progression vers le bas. Bientôt la température augmenta. Elle savait pourquoi.  
Des poètes auraient pu dire qu'elle se trouvait là dans le ventre de la terre.  
En réalité, cette chaleur était due à l'une des « salles », qui était en réalité une source d'eau chaude souterraine.  
Mais ce n'était pas là qu'elle se rendait.  
Encore plus bas, elle déplora que ses yeux ne s'accoutument pas plus rapidement à l'obscurité.  
A tâtons, elle parvint tout de même à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.  
Alors qu'elle se couchait au sol, de petits gémissements l'accueillirent.  
Elle formula sa réponse sur le même mode, bien que ses sons soient infiniment plus graves.

« C'est moi » semblait elle dire « je suis rentrée »

Alors, et alors seulement elle permit à ses larmes de couler, tout en plongeant ses mains dans les longs poils soyeux.  
Elle résista un moment, puis la chaleur la prit, et elle s'endormit comme une masse.  
Pendant ce temps, la guerrière suivait ses traces.  
Heureusement pour elle, dans la panique avec laquelle elle s'était enfuie, l'enfant n'avait pas songé à les effacer, et la grande femme retrouva facilement sa piste.  
Elle s'arrêta au pied du promontoire.

« Elle n'est quand même pas… »

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux sur la roche, les tâches sombres lui indiquèrent le contraire.  
Du sang, sûrement, qui révélait les empreintes de mains de la taille de celles d'un enfant…et Xena ne connaissait aucun enfant, en dehors de Léonora, qui soit assez fou pour escalader un promontoire à s'en faire saigner les mains, sans que cela ne l'arrête.  
La nuit était noire, et la lune venait de passer derrière un nuage. L'éclairage était trop insuffisant pour que la belle vêtue de cuir ne se lance dans un découverte de ce terrain inconnu…elle décida donc de camper là.  
Avisant un arbre qui lui paraissait convenir, elle bondit aussi silencieusement que l'eut fait une panthère, et se glissa avec la même grâce sur l'une des plus hautes branches.  
Elle s'assit, et mis son épée sur ses genoux. La nuit allait être longue…

* *

*

Gabrielle roula la couverture en boule, et la jeta rageusement contre le mur, avec autant de force qu'elle le pouvait.  
L'étoffe partit comme une flèche, mais à mi-parcours, elle s'ouvrit, et frôla à peine le mur de pierre, avant de retomber sur le sol à la manière d'une feuille morte.  
La petite blonde bondit sur le lit, et donna à l'oreiller une série de coups de poings.  
Comment avait elle pût être aussi stupide ! Si Xena avait voulu mettre la petite au courant, elle l'aurait fait elle-même !  
La fenêtron s'ouvrit sous l'effet d'une bourrasque de vent, et le sang de la jeune fille se glaça dans ses veines. La brise était fraîche, ce soir, indiquant le lent avènement de l'automne…  
Elle alla refermer la fenêtre, et expira en un énorme soupir.  
Ce qui était fait était fait.  
Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait dormir, elle s'assit sur le rebord en pierre, prit un parchemin et un morceau de fusain, et se mit à écrire.

« Chaque jour, elle l'entraînait, et l'affectionnait. Elle apprit bientôt à l'aimer comme on aime l'eau qu'on boit, la terre que l'on foule du pied, l'air que l'on respire, le feu qui emplit notre âme… elle apprit bientôt à l'aimer plus que sa propre vie, si bien qu'elle craignit le jour où on l'en séparerait.  
De son côté, Joanna ne disait mot. Elle avait entendu les Anciens conter les légendes des temps passés, y compris la tragédie de Mahon, et ne voulait pour rien au monde mêler l'amour à son entraînement.  
Elle gardait ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle, sans jamais se trahir…imaginant un jour se déclarer, lorsque tout serait fini…  
Mais elle ignorait le sortilège lié à son rôle dans la Prophétie. »

Elle reposa le parchemin, et appuya sa tête sur la vitre.

« Xena… »

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Léonora se sentait étonnamment bien, comme si elle était enfin rentrée chez elle. Elle s'étira, et sortit de la caverne, après s'être assurée que les petits dormaient encore.  
Les adultes étaient déjà sortis, et se préparaient à la chasse.  
Enthousiaste, elle décida de se joindre à eux, et fut heureuse de constater qu'ils la reconnaissaient comme étant toujours des leurs.  
Se doutant qu'elle risquait de rencontrer des humains si elle redescendait, elle les entraîna plutôt sur l'arrière, vers les montagnes.  
Alors, reprenant son instinct animal, elle se mit à rêver du sang d'un chamois…

* *

*

Lorsque l'aube parût, Xena n'avait toujours pas fermé l'œil.  
Dès que la lumière lui avait été suffisante, elle avait profité de la vue que lui offrait sa position aérienne.  
Le promontoire surplombait toute la vallée, et s'échouait aux pieds des montagnes.

« un endroit idéal pour se cacher » songea la guerrière avec admiration.

Elle sauta à bas de son refuge provisoire, et marcha jusqu'au pied de la roche.  
Après un dernier regard derrière elle, elle commença l'escalade, et ses yeux se perdirent vers le haut. Mais alors qu'elle grimpait, un immense rai de lumière bleu apparut au dessus d'elle.

Xena crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'Arès, mais elle se ravisa rapidement, pour plusieurs raisons : premièrement, elle n'avait pas perçut la « puanteur » du dieu de la guerre dans les environs ; deuxièmement, la nuance de bleu n'était pas la même.  
Eblouie par la lumière, elle ferma les yeux, et tenta de rester accrochée à la paroi rocheuse.  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, se tenait devant elle un homme tout auréolé de lumière.  
Les cheveux portés longs en queue de cheval étaient d'un blond cendré brillant.  
Il avait le teint légèrement plus pâle que celui de la guerrière, et ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude profond.  
Il était vêtu d'une lourde cuirasse couleur argent, et d'une cape brune, assortie aux épaulières.  
Son plastron était orné des initiales « CL » entremêlées, et il affichait étonnamment calme.  
Une épée apparaissait à son côté. La plus belle lame que la guerrière ait jamais vu.  
Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle aperçut le « T » gravé sur le fourreau serti d'émeraudes que la grande femme comprit qui elle avait en face d'elle.

* *

*

Postée en haut d'une motte de terre, Léonora observait avec passion ma scène qui se déroulait au dessous d'elle.  
Plus à l'ouest, sur le sentier, trois loups pistaient. De l'autre côté, à l'est, trois autres répétaient la même opération.  
Un rabatteur était placé de chaque côté du chemin…un seul, en réalité, puisque c'était elle le second.  
Son rôle était simple : observer la traque, et attendre. Si l'une des équipes de traqueurs débusquait un gibier, elle se cachait, et attendait qu'il passe. Au moment opportun, elle se redressait, et sautait dans le vide. Si tout se passait bien, elle atterrissait sur le dos de l'animal, qui, sous son poids, s'effondrait. En revanche, si il s'agissait d'un cerf, ou d'un mouflon, elle devait user de ses armes pour l'immobiliser, voir l'achever, en attendant que ses coéquipiers la rejoignent.  
Dans le pire des cas, elle roulait au sol, ayant manqué sa cible, et se lançait à la course derrière elle, hurlant tout du long afin de permettre aux équipes de suivre leur piste.  
Elle quitta un instant le sentier des yeux, et contempla ses mains.  
N'ayant pas été doté par la nature d'arme aussi efficaces que celles dont ses pairs étaient pourvues, elle se les était elle-même fabriquée.  
Lors d'une chasse à l'ours, l'un des rabatteurs avait été blessé. Elle ne devait pas chasser, ce jour là, mais elle n'avait pas supporté la vue. Sans réfléchir, elle s'était ramassée sur elle-même, et s'était jetée au cou de l'animal, enfonçant ses dents dans la chair, aussi profond qu'elle l'avait pu. Même si l'animal s'était débattu, elle avait conservé l'avantage de la surprise, et avait trouvé presque naturellement la jugulaire. Sans desserrer sa prise, elle avait attendu que la bête tombe. Une fois au sol, les traqueurs l'avait achevé. Mais c'était elle qui avait fait le plus gros du travail. Elle avait donc pris les deux pattes avant, comme un trophée, qu'elle avait vidé de toute chair, de sorte à ne garder que le « cuir » et les griffes, se fabriquant ainsi des gants destructeurs, qui lui permettaient aujourd'hui de tuer elle-même ses proies, sans avoir à dépendre de ses coéquipiers.  
Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs de ce jour…elle se souvenait encore des poils bruns, de l'odeur nauséabonde de la bête, de la chaleur du sang qui avait roulé dans sa gorge, et dont elle s'était abreuvé, de la fragrance plus subtile, ensuite, de la mort…  
Elle frissonna à cette idée. Bien qu'elle se soit endurcie, et transformée, elle n'aimait pas la mort. Elle ne la donnait jamais joyeusement…ou plutôt, si elle le faisait, poussée par l'adrénaline, le réveil de la transe la laissait pleine de remords. Elle ne tuait que pour se nourrir, et épargnait toute créature autre que celle qui devait finir dans son estomac.  
Elle perçut un craquement, et se concentra à nouveau sur le chemin, humant l'air.  
Une fragrance légère lui parvenait, ainsi qu'un bruit de course. Elle focalisa son attention.  
Un gibier…de taille moyenne, suivit par…deux des traqueurs à l'est.

« Deux ? » pourquoi donc le troisième ne les suivait pas ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question. L'animal approchait. A quelques mètres, elle pu apercevoir ses cornes, et un sourire de prédateur se peignit sur son visage.  
Elle avait été exaucée.  
Elle se ramassa sur elle-même, ferma les yeux, et bondit.  
L'atterrissage fut brutal. Elle tomba lourdement sur le chamois, qui pourtant tint bond.

« Merde ! »

L'animal effrayé poursuivait sa course, tout en donnant de la tête en arrière, ce qui mettait son équilibre précaire à rude épreuve. Elle avait bien du mal à esquiver les cornes, et l'animal changea de trajectoire sans qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter.  
Au lieu de monter, comme il aurait dû le faire, il l'entraînait plus bas, bien plus bas, jusque dans les bois. Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal, car on n'avait jamais vu un chamois redescendre dans la forêt !  
Pourtant, il se sauta les sentiers où il était attendu, et entama sa course en descente.  
Point positif : les loups l'avaient vu, et se lançaient désormais à sa poursuite, en une formation serrée.  
La fillette poussa alors un long hurlement.

* *

*

La guerrière n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'homme la fixa encore un instant, avant de se volatiliser à nouveau dans un aveuglant éclat de lumière bleue.  
C'est alors qu'elle entendit le cri, qui lui glaça le sang.  
Tout en conservant sa prise sur la roche, elle se retourna vers le contrebas, d'où provenait le son lancinant.  
Ce qu'elle vit alors se grava dans sa mémoire.

* *

*  
Arrivée en bas du promontoire, Léonora savait que c'était sa dernière chance. Elle asséna un coup de griffe au poitrail de l'animal, qui chancela, et s'effondra au sol, éjectant sa cavalière.  
La fillette roula au sol, et se redressa aussitôt, vive comme le puma.  
Le chamois vivait encore. Son sang se mit alors à bouillir dans ses veines, et l'instinct l'emporta. Elle avait mal, elle avait faim, et surtout, il s'agissait de SA proie.  
A demi accroupie, elle s'élança, et frappa à la jugulaire, lâchant un gémissement de contentement lorsque ses canines vinrent facilement à bout de la peau fine.  
Le sang de l'animal s'écoula alors lentement dans sa bouche, puis dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle l'avala, se répandant en elle comme un baume, comme l'eut fait de l'huile.  
Dans un dernier effort, la bête secoua la tête pour la déloger, sans succès, n'ayant comme effet que de barbouiller le visage de l'enfant de sang.  
Après un dernier râle, la mort l'emporta, et un léger soubresaut agita le corps sans vie. Ce fut tout. Encore en proie à l'adrénaline, la fillette secoua la tête dans tout les sens, les dents toujours solidement plantées dans la viande chaude et sanglante.  
Lorsqu'elle relâcha sa prise, elle perçut le bruit d'une respiration au dessus d'elle et leva la tête. Apercevant Xena, elle lui lança un regard noir, dans lequel la guerrière aurait juré voir une étincelle rouge…

L'arrivée de la meute fut immédiate.  
Alors, se retournant vers eux, l'enfant dédaigna la guerrière.  
Laissant aux Alpha le soin de faire le partage, elle s'assit sur une pierre, un peu à l'écart, et lécha tranquillement le sang qui maculait le bas de son visage, et de ses mains.  
Toujours incrédule face à ce qu'elle venait de voir, la guerrière se laissa retomber au sol, et s'avança prudemment vers l'enfant.  
Mais à peine eut elle fait deux pas qu'une masse grise se glissa entre elle et la fillette.  
Le loup, un mâle, était certainement le plus gros que Xena ait jamais vu.  
Le poil dressé sur l'échine, les crocs menaçant, il semblait protéger l'enfant.  
La guerrière mit par réflexe la main sur son chakram, mais se ravisa.  
La meute était trop nombreuse, et il était peu probable que Léonora se range gentiment de son côté. Une mort dans leurs rangs ne ferait qu'exciter leur fureur.  
Elle fixa donc l'animal dans les yeux, répondant à son duel silencieux, lorsque son cœur eut un raté.  
L'animal furieux avait un teint clair, cendré, et ses yeux étaient d'un puissant vert émeraude…

C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Ce loup, au pelage clair, et aux yeux dévastateurs, et calmes tout à la fois...  
Toujours debout, elle déposa au sol son chakram, son épée, et joignit ses mains, de sorte qu'elle apparaisse vraiment vulnérable.  
Un être normal aurait eu peur, et n'aurai pas été jusque là. Mais elle savait que si elle voulait convaincre de sa bonne foi, il fallait qu'elle soit réellement en danger, menacée, et à leur merci. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. Elle n'en avait ni l'habitude, ni le droit.  
Pendant les secondes qui suivirent, elle eut l'étrange impression d'être un apprenti funambule, à qui on ôte pour la première fois le filet de protection, et qui doit effectuer son passage de l'autre côté de l'arène, alors que la corde est humide, et élimée...  
Alors, elle fixa les yeux émeraudes, sans que la flamme de son regard ne vacille, et commença à parler, d'une voix posée, et grave.

Léonora, laisse moi passer. Rappelle le. Toi, il t'écoutera, n'est ce pas, Tashieb?

Elle avait volontairement accentuée le prénom, de sorte qu'une réaction était obligatoire.  
Effectivement, celle ci ne se fit pas attendre.  
Le grand loup se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, et s'enveloppa d'un hâlo bleuté, très pâle.  
Peu à peu, les traits humains l'emportèrent sur l'apparence lupine qui le caractérisait quelques instants plus tôt.  
La guerrière dévisagea la divinité, en silence, mais non sans un sourire en coin, et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Arès devrait prendre exemple.

Et bien, Xena, tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peut plus de civilité.

Lui reprocha t'il simplement, d'une voix basse, qui eut l'effet étrange d'un baume sur la guerrière, à la manière de ce qu'elle avait ressentit autrefois chez Lao Ma...  
Néanmoins, elle ne devait en aucun cas se « laisser attendrir ». elle avait dit qu'elle ramènerait la fillette, et avait bien l'intention de tenir parole.

Je n'ai de respect pour aucun Dieux, Tashieb, encore moins lorsque je ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables.

Le géant haussa un sourcil. Interloqué.

Il est en effet étrange que tu m'aies reconnu...mais enfin. C'est donc ainsi que tu me vois? Un ennemi?

Tout ce qui se met entre mon objectif et moi, et que je ne peux contrôler, est mon ennemi, rétorqua t'elle de son ton le plus suffisant.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de poursuivre la conversation, qui la ralentissait, mais elle n'allait pas non plus se montrer incapable de se contrôler. Cela promettait d'être plus long que prévu...

Les secondes s'écoulèrent ensuite, s'égrenant une par une dans un silence pesant.  
Le grand Dieu gardait sa haute stature, et ses yeux rivés sur la guerrière, un peu comme si il avait le pouvoir de lire en elle…ce qui était précisément ce qu'elle craignait.  
Car si elle en croyait les récits de Gabrielle, les Chevaliers de Lumière possédaient bien des pouvoirs, et surpassaient les divinités grecques auxquelles elle était habituée.  
Et malheureusement pour elle, les récits de Gabrielle ne l'avaient pas encore trompé sur ses légendes…fallait il donc croire qu'il s'agissait d'histoires vraies ?

- Exactement, Xena. Répondit le grand Sage, brisant ainsi le silence.

Celle-ci releva alors les yeux, interdite.

- Qu'est ce que…

- Oui, guerrière, nous autres Chevaliers sommes puissants. Bien plus puissant que vos autres divinités…et oui, les histoires que ton amie t'as conté sont vraies. Je suis même surpris qu'une mortelle aussi éloignée de nos terres les connaissent…ceci dit je peux voir à travers toi qu'on les lui a racontés à elle aussi.

La guerrière serra les poings. Son esprit était le dernier endroit où elle pouvait se réfugier, et elle l'avait toujours considéré comme le seul lieu sur…elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de savoir qu'un Dieu y fourrait son nez aussi allègrement…cependant, elle était heureuse que ce ne soit pas Arès.

- Et qui te dit que je ne suis pas pire que lui ? s'enquit le Dieu aux yeux émeraudes.

Cette fois, la guerrière perdit le contrôle qui lui restait.

- Et toi, qui parlais de civilité, on ne t'a jamais appris que ce n'était pas poli de s'introduire dans l'intimité des gens ? lança-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

Le grand Chevalier lui fit alors un sourire franc qui la déstabilisa.

- Je n'aurai pas à le faire, si tu n'étais pas si attirante, lui répondit-il avec une sincérité qui fit rougir la guerrière. Pas au sens où tu l'entends, poursuivit il en voyant les rougeurs apparaître.  
C'est ton aura si puissante, qui est en réalité source de ma curiosité…bien que le charme de ton carcan terrestre soit un à côté non négligeable.

Xena déglutit. Elle se sentait mal, dans la peau d'une gamine de douze ans incapable de se maîtriser, et cela l'exaspérait au possible. Est-ce que ce Dieu déstabilisant allait suivre le même chemin qu'Arès, et la draguer comme s'il était un vulgaire mâle ?  
Ce dernier mot fut pensé avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable.

- Allons, tu n'as rien à craindre, guerrière. Je vois bien que ton cœur, comme ton âme est déjà pris.

- Rien à craindre ? Je n'irais pas jusque là. Mais assez parlé. Laisse-moi reprendre l'enfant, à présent.

-Impossible.

La réponse fut nette, sèche, telle une brindille qui se brise.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Tu n'as aucune idée de qui elle est, répondit alors le Dieu, d'un ton doux, presque comme un souffle, où se mêlaient fatalité, respect et admiration.  
Xena songeait à toute vitesse. Le ton de Tashieb l'avait surpris. Que pouvait donc bien avoir la fillette, qui faisait d'elle quelqu'un de si important ?  
Immédiatement, elle pensa aux légendes de Gabrielle.  
Sa première pensée fut alors pour Sterne.

Tu te trompes, lui fit le divin Sage. Songes plutôt à ce que tu as vu.

Sans réfléchir, elle lança la seconde option.

- Schutz

La réponse la frappa elle même lorsqu'elle perçut la réalité de ce qu'elle signifiait.

Non! S'écria-t-elle. Tu...

Le grand sage acquiesça pourtant.

Tu n'as pas pu faire ça ! Dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ça !

Silence! Rugit-il alors. Tu ne sais rien de nos coutumes et de nos lois.

Tu as changé une petite fille innocente en un animal avide de sang !

C'est son destin !

Envoyer une enfant à la mort ? Elle hurlait à présent.

Le grand sage étendit les mains, et la fureur la quitta.

Il suffit. Tu n'y peux rien. C'est son destin.

Je n'ai jamais cru au destin, rétorqua la guerrière.

Même lorsqu'il te concerne ?

La grande femme le regarda sans comprendre.  
Le divin aux yeux verts soupira, et poursuivit son raisonnement.

- Définirais tu ta rencontre avec Gabrielle, ton changement de voie comme une rencontre fortuite ? Définirais-tu ton attachement pour elle comme une simple coïncidence ? Un à côté ?

La guerrière conserva le silence. Elle devait bien l'admettre, il marquait un point.

- depuis le début, tu luttes contre le pire ennemi qu'il t'ait été donné de combattre ; et tu ne peux vaincre cette fois. Quoi que tu puisses faire, tu es le meilleur choix pour elle. Le plus sécurisant ? Certainement pas. Néanmoins, tu es la seule. Que tu le veuilles, ou non, tant que vous ne serez pas réunies, vous ne serez jamais complètes.

Xena hocha la tête, impuissante. Oui, elle le savait. Elle avait à nouveau ce sentiment, d'être une gamine à qui on faisait la leçon.

- Tu as raison, Tashieb. Dès que je l'ai vu, au moment même où j'ai entendu le son de sa voix, j'ai su qu'elle était ce que j'avais toujours fuit, et pourtant cherché en même temps.  
Mais elle mérite tellement mieux que moi ! Elle ne mérite pas de souffrir…

Le grand sage au teint clair hocha pensivement la tête.

- Pourtant, tu ne pourras l'empêcher. Rappelle toi que les vrais amis ne sont pas ceux qui empêchent les larmes de couler. Ce sont ceux qui les essuient.  
Tu ne lui éviteras pas toutes les douleurs, mais tu es forte, et tu la protègeras contre les plus courantes. Et dans les cas où tu demeureras impuissante, tu seras là pour panser ses plaies.  
Elle aura besoin de toi pour la protéger.

Comprenant où il venait en venir, la guerrière murmura, vaincue.

- Tout comme Sterne aura besoin de Schutz.

- Exactement, approuva Tashieb.

- Et l'on y peut rien, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il approuva, puis s'écarta légèrement du milieu du chemin.

- Maintenant, vas lui parler. Vas lui dire au revoir.

Il désignait d'un geste ample la fillette.  
Xena ramassa son chakram, et remit son épée au fourreau.  
Le tintement du métal attira l'attention de l'enfant, qui ne s'était jusqu'alors pas manifesté.  
Elle paraissait étrangement sereine, à présent, et un sourire enfantin éclairait son visage.  
Elle laissa la guerrière approcher, avant de se lever et d'aller à sa rencontre.  
Une fois qu'elle fut toute proche, elle lui prit la main, et parla d'une voix claire.

- Je te demande pardon de m'être enfuie tout à l'heure. Je n'aurai pas dû. Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais me retrouver.

Attendrie par la sincérité de l'enfant, la grande femme la prit dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu peur pour toi.

- il ne faut pas ! fit la fillette avec une honnêteté déconcertante.  
Je dois suivre Tashieb, et me préparer, pour le jour où je serai envoyée…

- Protéger Sterne, acheva Xena. Mais…tu l'as déjà vu ?

- Oui, une fois.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'illuminèrent, et elle se lança dans une description passionnée.

- Elle a à peu près mon age. Un peu plus. Elle a de longs cheveux auburn, qui tombent en cascades dans son dos. Elle a le teint d'Hypérion, et dans sa voix coule comme de l'or fondu. Du miel. Ses yeux sont deux nuits d'été, et ils brillent toujours comme si ils abritaient les étoiles. Son…

La guerrière l'écoutait, attentive. Il lui paraissait désormais évident que le lien qui liait Leonora à Sterne était aussi puissant que ce qu'elle-même ressentait pour Gabrielle.

- Je comprends, fit-elle, sans pour autant parvenir à chasser l'angoisse qui nouait son estomac.  
Prends bien soin de toi.  
L'enfant acquiesça et retourna près de la meute.  
La guerrière s'adressa alors à Tashieb.

- J'ai beau comprendre, je m'inquiète pour elle.

Le grand Sage fit mine de réfléchir, avant de répondre, de sa voix posée.

- Si tu le souhaites, dans quelques temps, lorsqu'elle aura bien pris les mesures de sa mission, je te permettrais d'accéder à notre monde, et de la revoir.

La guerrière le regarda dans les yeux, et hocha la tête, une seule fois, montrant ainsi qu'elle prenait sa parole pour argent comptant.

- Cette…Mahon…elle est vraiment… ?

- Tu verras bien quand tu la verras.

- Et ses aptitudes au combat ?

Il eut un sourire.

- Dans la mesure où tu ignores ce qu'est une Protectrice, je ne peux te répondre.

Il leva ensuite les yeux, et contempla un instant le ciel.

- Tu devrais rentrer, à présent.

Xena acquiesça.

- Gabrielle doit être inquiète.

- Avec ta permission, j'aimerai assez la rencontrer.

La guerrière haussa des épaules.

- A ta guise.

Le sourire du dieu s'élargit.

- Dans ce cas, permet mon aide.

Il lui tendit une main calleuse. Large. Une main…d'homme, tiède.  
Aussitôt qu'elle s'en fut saisie, la guerrière, à l'instar du Chevalier, fut traversée de part en part dune intense lumière bleue, qui l'éblouit, la forçant à fermer les yeux.  
Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se tenait devant l'auberge, Tashieb devant elle.

- Tu ne vas pas passer inaperçu, remarqua t'elle, faisant allusion à l'armure scintillante.

Il remua le bout de ses doigts, et un manteau noir à large capuche apparut alors.

- C'est mieux ? s'enquit il en le revêtant.

- Parfait, lui sourit la grande brune.

Elle poussa la porte, et ils entrèrent dans la bruyante salle commune de la taverne.  
Les chandelles étaient allumées un peu partout, et pratiquement toutes les tables étaient occupées, si bien que personne ne remarqua qu'ils gravissaient les amrhces de chêne brut.  
Xena frappa à la porte de la chambre, et attendit que Gabrielle vienne leur ouvrir.  
Lorsque le visage de la petite barde apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, leurs visages à toutes deux s'illuminèrent.

- Te voilà enfin ! fit Gabrielle en lui sautant au cou.

La grande femme l'étreignit, se délectant du parfum de ses cheveux.  
Après un moment, elle se détacha de la jeune fille, et se tourna vers Tashieb.

- Voici Gabrielle. Gabrielle, je te présente un…une nouvelle connaissance, fit elle, ne sachant quel statut elle devait octroyer au Chevalier.

Celui-ci s'avança, et d'un geste, fit glisser son manteau, révélant son armure à la lumière de la bougie de Gabrielle.  
Les yeux de celles-ci se posèrent directement sur la cuirasse étincellante, et s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Tashieb ? murmura t'elle, n'osant y croire.

Celui-ci aquiesça.

- C'est mon nom, en effet.

Il lui prit la main avec douceur, et la porta à ses lèvres.

« tashieb… » le prévint mentalement la guerrière, la main instinctivement posée sur le chakram à sa ceinture.

Le dieu eut un sourire, et recula d'un pas.

- Je venais simplement rencontrer celle qui ne quitte jamais les pensées de Xena…je vais vous laisser, à présent, fit il, se délectant de la vision d'une Xena rougissante.

Comme plongée dans un rêve, Gabrielle buvait la moindre parole, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Xena, qui sentait l'aiguillon de la jalousie la piquer.

- Je te raccompagne ! s'exclamma la petite barde.

- Si tu veux, lui sourit il.

Il la laissa le précéder, et se tourna une dernière fois vers la grande femme.

- A bientôt, Xena, fit il, agrémentant ses paroles d'une inclination de la tête.  
Tu devrais lui parler, lui souffla t'il ensuite, avant de tourner les talons.

Il disparut ensuite avec une Gabrielle qui ressemblait à un gamin au matin de Noël.

Une fois seule, la guerrière laissa échapper un soupir.  
Elle détestait avoir à le reconnaître, mais…Tashieb avait raison. Si elle ne parlait pas rapidemment à Gabrielle, elle ne le ferait jamais, et exploserait sous peu.  
Cependant, elle se voyait mal aborder Gabrielle d'un « il faut qu'on parle ». Cela lui ressemblait trop peu…  
Elle s'étendit sur le lit, et resta ainsi songeuse.  
Les mots de Tashieb lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Et si c'était son destin ?  
Elle était encore plongée dans ses pensées lorsque la petite barde remonta.

- Il est…commença t'elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Divin ? tenta Xena, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice, et partirent d'un rire souverain.

- Oui, c'est exactement ça !

Lorsque leurs rires cessèrent, Xena l'interrogea d'une voix basse.

- Il t'a raconté pour Leonora ?

- oui…je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Elle, Schutz ? enfin, c'est son destin…

- Oui…et en parlant de destin, reprit la guerrière, il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi.

Gabrielle la regarda, sans comprendre.

- ah oui ? de quoi ?

- et bien…

La guerrière passait une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise. Elle inspira ensuite profondément, et se jeta à l'eau.

- Je n'y arrive plus, Gabrielle. Je me mens, depuis trop longtemps. J'ai essayé de te préserver, mais je n'y arrive pas, alors…voilà, je voudrais que tu saches ce que tu représente pour moi…depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie, j'ai changé, radicalement, et…je me suis mise à espérer. Tu m'as apprise des choses que je croyais impossible, ou morte, en moi, et…

Sa voix se chargea d'émotion, mais elle poursuivit, tenant à aller jusqu'au bout.

- Tu es tout pour moi, Gabrielle. Je te vénère, comme on aime l'eau que l'on boit, l'air que l'on respire, la terre que l'on foule, et le feu qui nous réchauffe…Je…Je t'aime, Gabrielle.

Sa voix s'éteignit alors, et un silence s'ensuivit. Elle aurait voulu regarder la jeune fille dans les yeux, et guetter sa réaction, mais elle n'osa pas.  
Alors, les yeux baissés, elle se contenta d'attendre sa réponse.

Gabrielle resta sans voix, se demandant quel mauvais tour les Dieux étaient encore en train de lui jouer.  
Non, cela ne pouvait être vrai…était elle encore au beau milieu de l'un de ses rêves ?  
Elle voulut se pincer, mais la guerrière interrompit son geste.

- Tu ne me croies pas, c'est ça ? demanda Xena d'une voix basse

L'émotion dans sa voix était perceptible, et Gabrielle comprit alors qu'elle ne rêvait pas.  
Elle recula légèrement, comme pour profiter de l'instant. Oui, c'était bien Xena, la princesse guerrière, qui venait de laisser exploser ses sentiments à la lumière du jour.

- Tu…tu le penses vraiment ?

La guerrière hocha la tête, en silence.

- Mais, tout ce temps, tu…

- J'essayais de te protéger, Gabrielle ! Je t'ai aimé, dès la seconde où nos regards se sont croisés. Cependant, tu es si belle, si jeune, si pure…je me résignais pas à l'idée de te souiller, en te laissant me côtoyer.  
Tu as voulu me suivre, et j'ai respecté ton choix, par pur égoïsme, parce que tu m'offrais ainsi la possibilité de t'avoir près de moi, et de te protéger…mais je savais que tu méritais mieux que moi, et j'ai tout fait pour te pousser dans les bras de quelqu'un qui te mériterait davantage, qui te rendrai heureuse…

La petite barde la coupa.

- Personne d'autre que toi ne sauras jamais me rendre heureuse, Xena.

- Mais… tu es si…je…je m'en voudrai à mort si jamais un jour tu regrettais, et si il t'arrivait malheur par ma faute, je…

La petite barde sourit. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Xena dans un tel état, et de savoir que son bien être en était la cause provoquait en elle des réactions multiples…  
Elle la laissa parler un moment, puis monta la rejoindre sur le lit.  
Elle s'agenouilla devant la grande femme, et nota avec satisfaction le trouble dans ses yeux glaciers.  
Ce pouvait il vraiment que cette merveille soit amoureuse d'elle ? Le regard de la brune lui disait que oui.

- Tu ne causeras jamais, jamais mon malheur Xena. Et JAMAIS je ne pourrai regretter quoi que ce soit, parce que jamais je ne ressentirai pour quelqu'un d'autre ce que je ressent pour toi, dus je vivre éternellement.

Elle leva sa main, et caressa avec douceur la joue hâlée de la guerrière.  
Puis, lentement, elle se pencha, le regard plongé dans celui de celle qu'elle aimait.  
Peu à peu, le bleu de ses yeux devint son ciel, son horizon, son univers, et elle s'y noya avec bonheur lorsque ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Xena. Elle y déposa un doux baiser, avant de se retirer, et de se blottir contre la poitrine de son amie.  
De là, elle pouvait entendre le cœur battre à tout rompre, et elle sourit.  
Elle remonta jusqu'au visage de la belle guerrière, et se pencha vers son oreille.

- Je t'aime, Xena, souffla t'elle, alors qu'elle sentait l'étreinte tant désirée de ses bras autours d'elle.

Alors, sans plus rien ajouter, comme pour conserver la pureté du moment, elles conservèrent le silence. Plus rien n'existait, qu'elles. Gabrielle finit par s'endormir, et la guerrière la suivit dans cette voie peu de temps après, cédant à la lente mélodie de son cœur, qui se répétait les mots si doux. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…


End file.
